A Ballerina's Tale
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: Edited Epilouge! Meg Giry had always grown up in the shadows of Christine. She had accepted it a long time ago, but her entire world changes when she falls in love with the mysterious Phantom of the Opera.
1. Prologue: Her Heart Fell Into Darkness

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing an Erik/Meg love story.**

_Once upon a time a young orphan named, Christine Daae moved into Opera Populaire. There was a young blonde hair ballerina with eyes blue as the sky living in the shadows of the young Christine Daae. The blonde hair beauty had always done great in ballet and everyone knew that this little ballerina would reach to the top one day. As the two young girls grew older they became best friends, but as one of them grew older she had met an angel of music. The little ballerina would question her best friend, but was only told that her father had sent her this strange angel. The little ballerina became jealous, but had always kept silent. No one would listen to a ballerina; everyone would think it was some childish fairy tale. As the years progressed the ballerina's heart fell into darkness. No one would listen to her cry's to be notice. Even her mother would praise Christine Daae more than her own daughter. This little ballerina was named Meg Giry, a girl who felt as if she was an outcast to her own mother and to the world. Meg Giry believed that maybe not all fairytales have happy endings; maybe not all people lived happily ever after. _


	2. An Angel From Above

_1870_

"Christine are you coming or not? Mama will be made if we are late." Meg said waiting at the threshold of Christine's dressing room. This was the third time this week she had caught Christine just staring at that magnificent mirror.

"I'm coming," she said snapping out of her trance. Christine grabbed her slippers and ran out the door not even waiting for her best friend. Meg looked at the mirror suspiciously. Why did Christine always stare at the mirror? Meg wondered. Giving a glance over her shoulder Meg walked up to the grand mirror. She slowly put her hand up to touch the mirror. She quickly snapped back her hand thinking she saw a man's face. It's just an old mirror and there is noman in this room or in the mirror.She told herself. Meg shook her head and began to walk out of the room when she heard an angelic voice sing:

_Wandering Child_

_So lost, so lonely_

_Yearning for someone'snotice_

Meg froze. There was someone in this very room. "Whose there?" she asked timidly.

"My child, I am an angel here to protect you." The angel said.

"Are you Christine's Angel of Music?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"Yes my dear and too long have you been wandering in winter far from the light. Your heart has fallen into darkness. I know what dreams are within your heart." The angel replied.

"I want to become the greatest ballerina, to show Mama that I can do great things." She said excitingly.

"Yes that is it my child, but I know that your heart yearns for attention. You want to be notice by your own mother."

"Mama is to busy for me. She has to take care of the entire ballet corpse. I don't blame her for that."

"But as her being your Mama she should be there for you, to comfort you when you're sad. To give you words of encouragement when you feel like failing. "This strange angel said softly.

"I know, but I can't be selfish and want her all of the time. Besides I am almost 18 I am not a baby anymore I can take care of myself." Meg wasn't even sure if she was telling the truth.

"Well my child you are an angel for believing this and now you must run along to ballet practice otherwise you will be truly late."

"Oh no practice, I forgot! Mama is going to kill me! Bye Monsieur," Meg called out over her shoulder as she ran as fast as she could to the stage.

Damn it! Erik was so close to showing Christine who he truly was. If Madame Giry's daughter did not have to come running into Christine's room yelling at her to get to ballet practice. Erik had seen this young blonde angel many times before. She would sneak away from all the other gossiping ballet rats and go to the roof where she would just sit there for hours either sitting there silently or crying. He had always been curious of the girl. She had never really been given much attention by her mother and she would always beg Christine to come with her shopping or to go out and eat, but Christine would always refuse saying she had a headache or something of the sort, but instead would go gossiping with the other chorus girls. Erik gave a deep breath; he would try to lift up the girls spirits.

As Erik spoke to the ballet rat he began to see the loneliness in her heart, the yearning in her voice to continue talking with someone. It was as if he could see right into her very soul that was long ago been forgotten. He then realized she was late for ballet. After realizing Meg being late for practice he sent her on her way. He would have to give Madame Giry a note excusing her tardiness.

"Meg you are late," Madame Giry yelled.

"I know," she bowed her head looking like a small child.

"That is going to be two hours of extra practice."

"But Mama…"

"No buts!"

"Yes Ma'am." She said. She didn't really care anyways. The Angel of Music had come to her. Her! Meg Giry!

As everyone was practicing for the new production of Hannibal the owner of Opera Populaire and two other men came walking into the middle of their rehearsal making the entire cast stop what they were doing. As the men were talking nonsense Christine walked up to her.

"New owners Monsieur Lefevre is moving to Australia." Christine said casually.

"Not surprise, the Opera Ghost has been bugging him for months." Meg said.

"Well I wouldn't blame him. I mean come on 20,000 francs a month is ridiculous. And besides he could even get himself a decent woman to sleep with him."

"Christine!"

"I'm just saying Meg that he is better off away from this place." Christine retorted. As the two girls listen to the conversation a handsome, young man, came walking in. His name was the, Vicomte De Chagny.

"Raoul," Christine breathed.

"Who?" Meg asked bewildered.

"Before my father died at the house by the sea, I guess you can say we were childhood sweethearts." She said smiling.

"Christine he's so handsome." Meg lied. He was ugly. His hair was to long and he was to skinny for a man, Meg thought. Raoul walked right by them not even noticing them.

"He wouldn't recognize me," Christine sadly said.

"He didn't see you," Meg said taking her hand. She hated when Christine would complain about not being notice. She was always noticed not only by her mother and the Angel of Music, but all the patrons in the opera house.

Madame Giry told them to start rehearsing again. As Meg was dancing by the managers she heard the new managers talking about her being a blonde angel. At least somebody took the time to notice her, she thought. Then she heard her mother and the managers talking about Christine. "Promising talents Messieurs, very promising," she heard her mother say. Meg rolled her eyes. Of coarse Christine was noticed once again and praised once again by her mothers.

Once they were done rehearsing a particular part, La Carlotta began to scream about how the managers only liked the dancing girls. When will that woman learn? Meg asked herself. Finally the Spanish diva got her attention and decided to reconsider leaving. As Carlotta was singing horribly a scene from Hannibal came crashing down on her.

"He's here the Phantom of the Opera," I cried out loud! Everyone began to whisper about what had just happen to our Prima Donna. Was it the Opera Ghost or was it an accident? As people were whispering, Carlotta stormed out of the opera house furious with everyone. Christine and I were debating whether or not it was the infamous Phantom of the Opera when my mother cried, "Christine Daae could sing it Sir." I wasn't shocked. My mother would always give Christine the best roles, while I would get a role where I was just a maid or an extra. Christine began to sing timidly sounding only alright when finally courage began to fill her and she sang like an angel.

After the young Giry left Erik went straight to the stage hiding in the shadows. He watched Christine practicing when Meg Giry caught his eye. She can dance as gracefully as a swan he thought. He continued to watch the little blonde angel until two men came walking in with the owner of the opera house. Erik listen closely wanting to know _everything _that went on in _his _opera house. After Monsieur Lefevre finished announcing the new owners of Opera Populaire the cast continued to rehearse. Carlotta looked like a complete idiot. As for Meg, she was perfect.

Carlotta's screaming snapped Erik out of his gaze. She was threatening to leave like she did daily. When will that woman learn? He asked himself. He watched as Carlotta stormed out of the opera house leaving the two managers puzzeled as to what they did wrong. This was the perfect time to give Madame Giry his note. He tossed it out over the railing of the catwalk letting it flutter down in front of Madame Giry's feet. He watched her open it and read what it said:

_Madame Giry,_

_Please inform our two new owners of the requirements of running my opera house. I welcome them to my opera house and that my salary of 20,000 francs is due. I also expect Box Five kept empty for my use. I would also like you to please excuse your daughter, Marguerite Giry, from her tardiness, it was my fault she was so late. I bid you good day Madame._

_Your Obedient and Faithful Servant,_

_O.G._

He watched her look up to see if she could find any hint of him, but was unsuccessful. He listen to her speak of his demands and waited for the new managers reactions. They began to go hysterical when Madame Giry suggested Christine sang the lead. He smiled at the thought of hearing his precious Christine sing once again, secretly hoping she was singing for him. He watched her sing at first timidly, but then more strongly. After she finished singing rehearsals were over. He caught site of a certain little ballerina with blonde hair heading towards the roof of Opera Populaire.


	3. Wandering Little Ballerina

After rehearsals Meg slipped away to the roof where she would sit in her solitude. Choosing her favorite shadowy spot Meg sat down to go over the events that had occurred that day. Her waking up to find out that Christine had gone to breakfast with out even thinking of waking her up to come along with her. Then once Meg had gotten to breakfast it was cold. After breakfast the girls had an hour to do what ever they want and when Meg went to go looking for Christine she had found out that Christine went shopping with Annie and Clara so that left Meg to practice the entire hour. When it was time for rehearsals she realized that Christine wasn't there and had to go looking for her that's where she had met the Angel of Music for the first time. Meg had enjoyed meeting this strange angel. He somehow understood her even though they had never met before. And then there was rehearsals Christine got not only a major role, but the lead. Meg sighed with frustration. When would her mother ever see her loneliness? When would her mother see the tears she has fought back for too many years? As she asked herself these questions a certain Angel came to give her guidance:

_Wandering little ballerina,_

_So lost, so lonely_

_Yearning for someone's guidance_

Meg broke out of her trance. The Angel of Music has come back to her twice. She timidly sang:

_Angel of Music_

_Friend or abandoner_

_Who is it there staring?_

Angel of Music:

_Have you forgotten your angel?_

Meg:

_Angel oh speak what endless longing_

_Echo in this darkness _

Angel of Music:

_Too long have you wandered in the shadows. _

_Far from a human's gaze_

Meg:

_Wildly my heart needs attention_

Angel of Music:

_Don't resist_

Angel of Music/Meg:

_Yet your/my soul bleeds_

_Angel of Music you/I need you/me!_

_Show you/me true beauty_

_Angel of Music I'll won't/do not shun you/me_

_Come to your/me strange angel!_

Angel of Music:

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me; Angel of Music_

"Angel of Music please show me the light, teach me to live." Meg begged.

"Hush little one for you and I will show each other the light. You and I will teach each other to live and cry no more." The Angel of Music said.

"Why do you come to me, Angel, when you can go to your student Christine Daae?" Meg asked.

"Christine does not live a life of darkness, Christine does not live in the shadows of other people, and Christine only knows light and nothing beyond that." Meg listened to all that he was saying. He was right Christine knew nothing, but life full of people. When Christine feared darkness, Meg did not.

"Why did I not see it before?" she asked under her breath. How Christine and Meg became great friends it was a mysterious. Christine was always innocent and scared of everything, while Meg was full of adventure and loved to do things no one dared to do.

Erik had followed the little blonde angel to the roof where he had watched her go to a spot that was in the shadows. He watched her think and then sigh with frustration. Erik decided to sing to the little blonde angel to comfort her. After he had finished singing she began to sing very timidly then more boldly. He had never expected to hear such a voice from Little Meg Giry. She was not nearly as good as Christine, but with some lessons, she could rise from the ashes of her broken heart and reach out to the stars. Erik then asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Surprise Monsieur? You did not expect to hear a little ballerina like myself, huh?" Meg asked bitterly. "When I was little before Christine came to Opera Populaire I was given singing lessons by an old musician who had retired a long time ago. He would teach me every Wednesday and had always told me that one day I would be on center stage either singing or dancing. I guess that won't happen." She said even more bitterly.

"But why did you stop," Erik asked?

"I didn't want to stop, but once Christine came to Opera Populaire things changed. She said Christine was the singer and I was the dancer. She stopped my lessons, but I would secretly sneak out to his home where he would practice with me for hours. After 3 months of sneaking out, the old musician died that's when I started to concentrate on ballerina again, giving up my dreams of becoming a Prima Donna." Erik gulped. He had always knew how her mother had adored Christine ever since she came to Opera Populaire, but to end her singing lessons just because Christine was a little bit better. He had never known of this sad little ballerina's tale.

"Go my child. Go rest for tonight's opera. Meet me here at this same spot at midnight and tell no one." He told her.

"Yes, my angel of music." Erik could see the sparkle in her eye. She had finally found someone to talk to and it was the same for him. He only hoped that meeting with Meg would not interfere with his beloved, Christine.


	4. The Search for Christine

The performance had been a great success. The singing was spectacular, the dancing was flawless, and every thing went perfect. After the performance Meg and the other ballerinas went to straight to there dressing room to change for tonight's gala, but that wasn't the case for Little Meg Giry. She would be going to the roof at midnight to meet her Angel of Music. As the girls chatted about who was the handsomest patron at the opera house, Madame Giry slipped in.

"Meg where is Christine? All the patrons would like to meet her," Madame Giry asked her daughter.

"I don't know, Mama. I haven't seen her since the curtains closed," Meg said innocently.

"Well go find her for me and hurry." Her mother barked. Meg sighed and ran out the door to go look for everyone's precious Christine. Meg, knowing Christine better than anyone else, went straight to the opera's little chapel, where Christine always lit a candle for her father. Meg sang very softly:

_Christine, Christine_

Angel of Music:

_Christine_

Meg smiled at the thought that the Angel of Music was near by. Meg stopped at the threshold of the chapel to find Christine praying. Meg sang in the sweetest voice she could sound:

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect_

_I only wished I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?_

Christine began to retell the story of how her father promised her to send her the Angel of Music. When her father had died and Christine had moved into Opera Populaire, Christine began to hear voices. Meg had never believed Christine until today, but still Meg was suspicious of this strange angel even if he had comfort her.

"Christine do you believe, do you believe that the spirit of your father's is coaching you?"

"Who else Meg, who?" Christine asked in a whisper. Christine began to sing about how she always dreamed of the Angel of Music appearing. Meg needed to hurry and get Christine back down to her dressing room; otherwise she would have to deal with her mother. Meg began to sing:

_Christine, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true _

Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you! 

Meg began to pull Christine out of the chapel trying to hurry her along. Christine sang boldly:

_  
Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
_

Meg question this Angel of Music. Was he really an angel or only a man who was as lonely as Meg?  
Meg (to herself):

_  
Who is this angel? This... _

_Both: _

_  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel _

CHRISTINE_:  
He's with me, even now...  
_

Meg looked down at Christine's hands to see that they were shaking. Meg took hold of them, they felt like ice.

_  
_Meg:

_  
Your hands are cold..._

CHRISTINE_:  
All around me...  
_

Meg took hold of Christine's chin to see her face sickly pale. She looked like a ghost; Meg was worried about her friend.

Meg:

_  
Your face, Christine, its white..._

CHRISTINE

_  
It frightens me...  
_

Meg had never thought that this Angel of Music that Christine had always spoken fondly of could frighten her. She had to reassure her everything would be ok.

_  
_Meg:

_  
Don't be frightened..._

Meg walked Christine back to her dressing room where Madame Giry quickly snatched her wrist and pulled her into the dressing room. Meg sighed heavily her mother would never go crazy over like she did with Christine. Meg lumbered back to her room. A few people had complimented her on her performance which Meg said thanks to. Some of the ballerinas asked her if she would like to go celebrate with them, but she declined. It wasn't that Meg couldn't make friends for she could easily, but all she really wanted was her mother's notice. Meg laid in her bed for what seemed hours, remembering the happy times that she had spent with her mother. Before Christine came to Opera Populaire, before her father had died. Meg's father had told her to always be strong, to take care of her mother and to never abandon and always listen to what her mother told her to do. Meg had done all that he had asked her to do. Even during these hard years of even getting praised from her mother. Meg looked at the clock. It was almost 10, still no sign of Christine.

Being a good friend that Meg was, Meg went looking for Christine. She went straight to the chapel thinking that maybe Christine had sneaked away after she had finished meeting her fans. As Meg tip-toed to the chapel she stopped suddenly to find her mother praying. Knowing that Meg would get into trouble if her mother caught her Meg silently, but quickly sneaked away from the chapel. Meg decided to search Christine's dressing room. She walked towards the dressing room fearless of the darkness, not even caring if the Phantom of the Opera was close by. Meg had always felt guilty about telling horrible stories of the Opera Ghost, but it was the only way to fit in with the rest of the ballerinas and chorus girls. Meg knocked on the oak door. No answer. She tried the door knob, it was locked. Meg put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot. Maybe Christine went out with the Vicomte De Chagny? Going with her instinct, Meg ran to her mother's bed room to get the spare key that Madame Giry had always kept for an unknown reason.

Meg peaked into her mother's bedroom to find her still out of bed. She quickly snatched the key and ran as fast as she could to the dressing room. Meg calmly opened the door. "Christine," she whispered. No answer. The moon was Meg's only light, but there also seemed to be another light coming from the mirror. Mirrors didn't produce light, Meg told herself. Meg walked carefully towards the mirror. The mirror seemed to be _open. _Meg hesitantly opened the mirror more so she could slip through. She gave one backward glance, before crossing over the threshold of light and darkness.

Meg began to walk down the dusky catacomb concentrating only on finding Christine. As she continued to walk in the labyrinth she felt something touching her feet. She gave a shriek. Rats! Meg hated them. She was about to continue on when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find her mother giving her an angry look. Madame Giry grabbed her hand and led her back to the ballet dormitories. "Meg how many times must I tell you to stay in your room at night? It isn't safe, what if the opera ghost comes and gets you?"

"Mama I am not scared of the Opera Ghost. I was only looking for Christine she hadn't returned and I was worried," Meg whined.

"I don't ever want you to leave your bedroom after 10:00 is that understood," Madame Giry firmly.

"Yes, Mama," Meg sighed.

Once they reached the ballet dormitories, they heard Joseph Buquet telling a story about the Opera Ghost. Meg rolled her eyes and sat down next a girl named, Lisa, not even listening to this drunken bastard's tale:

_Like yellow parchment is his skin,  
a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew,  
you must be always on your guard,  
or he will catch you with his magical lasso!  
_

Meg watched as Joseph pulled out a lasso and wrapped it around a ballet tart, named, Roberta.__

Roberta:

_  
Oh my..._

Buquet:_  
Gnahh! _

_  
_Meg watched as her mother walked over furiously to Roberta and Joseph and threw off the rope. She sang very coldly:

_  
Those who speak of what they know,  
Find too late that prudent silence is wise,  
Joseph Buquet hold your tongue! _

Madame Giry slapped Joseph Buquet hard on the face. Then she took the rope and tied it around his neck:_  
_

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!  
_

She chokes him.

"I do not want to find you ever in the girl's rooms ever again. And if you do you will pay the price terribly. As for you girls if I find out that any of you let him in you will have to deal with _me_." She said coldly. Once the girls were sound asleep and she knew her mother must be in bed Meg sneaked out of bed. She grabbed her cloak and looked at the clock to see it was five minutes to midnight. She quickly climbed up the stairs to the roof thinking of what she had seen behind the mirror. Who created this passageway? She wondered. Who created this mirror?

Meg opened the door and slipped outside. The cold air made her shiver. If only she had someone to hold her in their arms she thought. She looked across the roof to find someone just standing there with their back facing her. Was it the Phantom of the Opera, she asked herself? She walked towards the figure without a second thought, she decided. If this was the infamous Phantom of the Opera then she would face him without any fear. But as she came closer she could make out a slender body with long, curly, hair.

"Christine," Meg whispered. Christine slowly turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face pale, she looked like a ghost.

"Meg I…" Christine fainted right before Meg's eyes. Meg quickly tried to help her up, but Meg was too small to carry her. Meg ran as fast as she could to her mother, not caring if her mother would yell out her later.


	5. You'll Be in My Heart

**A/N I just want to warn you that a song in this chapter is from the movie Tarzan and if you read my other stories you will see that I have song from different movies. I hope you don't mind. I also really appreciate those who have been reviewing it means a lot!**

It was two days after Meg had found Christine on the roof of the opera house. Madame Giry was too worried about Christine to yell at Meg about disobeying her. Christine laid in bed not speaking a word to anyone. Raoul had tried to get her to talk, Madame Giry, some ballerinas, and finally they all came to the conclusion that Meg should talk to her. After all Meg was Christine's best friend. Meg crept into the bedroom Christine and Meg had shared for many years. "Christine," Meg whispered.

Christine slowly looked up to find her best friend standing at the threshold of their bedroom. "Meg." Meg hurried over to Christine's side taking her hand into hers.

"Christine what happen? We have all been worried sick." Meg said softly.

"Oh Meg, it was horrible. The Angel of Music he's…" Christine couldn't finish.

"What Christine, what is it? What is he?" Meg asked worried.

"He's not real. He's the Phantom of the Opera. He lied to me Meg, all those years he lied to me. He took me down to his lair where he sang to me. Then I saw, oh God Meg it was horrible." Christine began to sob.

"It's alright Christine I'm here, nothing can harm you." Meg said hugging her. The Angel of Music wasn't real. It was all a lie, Meg thought. "What did you see Christine? What scared you?"

"I saw a face. My face on this mannequin it looked exactly liked me. Then I saw…" Christine hesitated. "I saw his face, beneath the mask. It was horrible Meg. It was so contorted and deformed. He looked like the Devil's child."

"Don't worry Christine he can't harm you, let your fears be far behind you." Meg said trying to sooth her friend. Meg felt pity for this phantom. It wasn't his fault for his deformity and Christine shouldn't have called him the, "Devil's child". Meg secretly promised herself that she would never run away in fear if she saw this man's face.

The next night was the performance of _Il Muto_. Carlotta was given the lead even though the Phantom had specifically said that _Christine _was to be given the lead. Christine was given the part as Serafimo. And Meg was given the part as a maid nothing more.

As the Meg was being performed a booming voice yelled out to the audience, "Didn't I instruct that box five was to be kept empty?" Whispers began to fill the room. Meg silently said, "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." Meg was given a sharp look by her mother which told her to be quiet. Meg bowed her head in shame.

They were told to continue on with the performance which they did until Carlotta gave a horrible, croak. Meg had to hold back a laugh in fear of getting yelled. She tried to continue singing, but she continued to croak at the end of every line. Carlotta began to cry and dashed off the stage in shame. The curtains were pulled closed leaving Meg in a whirlpool of chaos. The managers announced to the audience that they were to be performing Act 3 of tonight's opera. Meg was shooed by her mother to the dressing rooms to get ready.

Meg quickly got dressed and ran back to the stage. She watched as the ballerina's tried to perform there best, but were all terribly confused. Meg for some reason looked up at the catwalk to see the Phantom chasing after Joseph Buquet. She gasped and some of the girls stared at her.

"What is it, Meg?" A ballet rat asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, but it was my imagination." Meg lied. It was almost Meg's turn to go out on stage when a body shot down from the catwalk. Meg screamed! It was Joseph Buquet _dead_. Everyone began to panic and scream. Meg ran as fast as she could to the roof hoping to get away from the terrible scene that she saw right before her eyes. She flung the door open and ran to the shadows for comfort. As she sat their breathing heavily, Meg heard to voices coming closer to the roof. She soon recognized the two voices, Raoul and Christine. She listen to them declare their love for one another. Raoul promising to lead Christine out of darkness and Christine promising she would love him every waking moment. Anywhere he goes she would go too that was all she asked of him.

Once the two had left she heard a darker, sadden voice singing. She began to weep as she realized whose voice it was, the Phantom's. Meg watched the Phantom from the shadows, climb onto a statue. Once he was done singing he climbed down and sunk to the floor crying and looking like a broken angel. Meg carefully approached this fallen angel. "Phantom," she said in a whisper. He looked up his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Little Meg, I'm so sorry I lied to you." He cried. Meg's heart broke for this man. He loved Christine she could tell. Besides why would a phantom cry over a woman like he was doing now if he didn't love her?

"Hush my angel of music and let you troubles be gone," she said gently. Unexpectedly Erik wrapped his arms around Meg sobbing harder than before. She went down to her knees and held him tight, letting him cry his heart out. She gently brushed away strands of his black hair that had fallen out of place. She began to sing a song her father would sing to her when she had fallen and hurt herself or when she would wake up crying from a nightmare:

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight _

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so strong,  
you seem so weak  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always

Meg whispered the last part:

_  
Always_

Erik looked into her eyes like a pleading child, pleading that what she said was true. Meg continued to hold him in her arms not wanting to ever let go. Was this the beginning of falling in love, Meg wondered, but soon pushed the thought in the back of her mind. He loved Christine not a little ballet rat.


	6. No One Would Listen, No One, but Her

Meg didn't know how long she had been holding this broken and fallen angel. She knew her mother would be looking for her soon, but Meg didn't care, this man needed her more than anyone had ever needed Meg. As they continue to just sit there holding on to each other as if they were afraid to let go and wake up from this dream, Meg began to wonder about this phantom. What had happen to him in the past? Surely these tears he cried were not only for Christine.

After about another hour of just holding onto each other, Meg knew she needed to get back otherwise her mother would come looking for her. She looked deep into his eyes, then brushed away a few tears and tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. It was like a knife stabbing her in the heart when she began to get up slowly. He looked at Meg terribly confused like a child who didn't know what he had done wrong. Meg smiled at this angel of music. She could never be mad at him for lying to her about being some sort of angel. She understood his loneliness, she shared his emptiness, she understood his fears of being neglected, forgotten, and she understood almost all of his torment and his tears. "I must go," she said smiling sadly at him. "They'll wonder where I am."

"Please come back to me." He asked desperately taking her hand. She smiled again making her look irresistible to any man who ever laid eyes on her. The Phantom's shattered heart fluttered for an instant.

"Of coarse I will come back, I promise," Meg said barely above a whisper. They held onto each others hands for as long as they could until finally Meg returned to the world that she had been masquerading almost her entire life.

When Erik had returned home he began to play his music furiously. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think right. Erik slammed his hands on the keys making a horrible sound. Erik could still feel the warmth of Meg on his entire body; he could still smell her scent as if she was sitting right next to him. Erik sat up and walked towards the shore of the vast, glassy, lake. Meg had comforted when he felt that his entire world had shattered. He wished now that he never laid eyes on Christine. She had hurt him more than he thought possible, but Meg had been there to wipe away his tears, to hold him in her arms when he need someone more than anything. No one would have listen to him crying, they would have all wrinkled their nose and run away or try and kill him, not Meg she had listen to his cries for someone to show him some compassion. No one would listen no one, but her. Only the outcast could here these cries like she did and that's what they were, two outcasts who had no, but each other.

Erik played with the murky water trying to think properly. Suddenly a song entered his head a song that was not about his precious Christine, but a little ballerina whose heart fell into darkness:

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears. _

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen  
In my dark, my heart heard music. 

Erik stood up and walked over to where all of his pictures he had either sketched or painted of Christine hung. __

I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could feel the music  


He looked through a pile of sketches to fine a one of Meg dancing in the moonlight on the roof looking like the Angel of the Night. He smiled at the thought of Meg dancing.

_  
Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry "I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears." _

He walked over to his mini stage version of Opera Populaire; playing with the little dolls. Erik then took a red rose from a nearby vase, smelling its sweet fragrance. He sat down thinking of the little ballerina who inspired this gloomy, yet beautiful song. __

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen   
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears...

Meg hurried back to the stage in hopes that she wasn't missed. She didn't know what time it was, but people were still out with a look on their face that Meg would never forget. The police were all around searching for the Phantom hoping to track down this murderer and kill him. As Meg was running down a dark hallway, a hand snatched her wrist. Meg screamed.

"Hush, child," her mother whispered harshly.

"Oh, Mama, it's only you," Meg said breathing heavily.

"Where have you been, Meg? I haven't seen you since the performance." Madame Giry said in a low voice.

"I was on the roof, Mama. I had to get away from that horrible sight," Meg shuddered.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, Marguerite Giry! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama," Meg bowed her head. They walked back to the ballet dormitories neither one of them speaking to one another. Finally we arrived at the dormitories. We said goodnight and that practice would be at the same time the next day.

I slowly crept into my room hoping that I wasn't waking Christine. I slipped off my costume and put on my nightgown. I quickly brushed my hair and tied it back into a ponytail. I slipped into bed thinking about what had happen tonight. I had just made a promise to a wanted murderer to visit him again. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a whisper, "Meg." I opened my eyes. It was Christine tiptoeing to my bed and sitting down.

"What is it Christine? Is everything all right?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and tonight was the most wonderful night!" She exclaimed taking my hands. I knew what she was talking about, but I had to play the innocent ballerina who was always cheerful, happy, and a good friend.

"Christine what are you talking about? Joseph Buquet is dead and you are having a good night. Christine your face was pale when we all heard the Phantom during the performance."

"I know Meg, but after the…incident Raoul and I went to the roof. I realized right then that I was in love with him. He came to my dressing room after the performance to ask me out for dinner, I wanted to go, but I had to stay for singing lessons. I should have gone with him, Meg. I should have never stayed otherwise I wouldn't have witnessed what I had witnessed."

"But when we were on the roof I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Anywhere he goes I want to go too. We declared our love right there on the roof where he kissed me."

"Christine don't you think you are going a little to fast. I mean you've only seen each other for the first time in years." Meg said trying to hold back tears. She hated Christine for loving Raoul. Not because she was jealous, but because she was so irresponsible for her actions and didn't care who she hurt. She knew the Phantom loved her more than any man could love a woman and yet she let his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Promise me right now Meg that you won't get mad." Christine suddenly said.

"What?" Meg asked confused.

"Promise me Meg please. I need you to please. You're my best friend Meg and I can't keep this inside of me without telling someone." She pleaded.

"I promise." Meg whispered.

"Meg, Raoul and I are secretly engaged! We shall be married hopefully soon. He proposed to me after taking me back here. Oh isn't this exciting, Meg? You will be my maid of honor and we shall have white roses everywhere, I know how it is your favorite." Meg couldn't respond. Christine was going to be…_married_? This wasn't good, she wasn't thinking, Meg thought.

"What are you thinking Christine? You can't marry Raoul it isn't safe. The Phantom will find out about this and will try to hurt you or Raoul, maybe even the both of you. Mark my words Christine it isn't safe." Meg said looking at her shocked.

"Meg you promised me you wouldn't be mad at me. I know what I am doing. I'm not a little girl anymore. Raoul and I love each other and he has promised me that nothing will ever happen to me." Christine cried.

Didn't she know that this could turn into catastrophe? Meg asked herself. "I'm sorry Christine. I was just startled by this news. I'm so happy for you Christine," Meg gave a small smile.

"Oh thank you, Meg. I knew I could count on you." Christine hugged Meg tightly.

"Of coarse Christine." Meg said

The next three months Meg would sneak up to the roof to visit the Phantom. She would leave at exactly 11:30 and stay till almost one. They would talk about many different subjects and Erik would have Meg sing for him to hear her soft, sweet, voice. Erik would try to give her some suggestions to help her improve her voice, but it pained him for it reminded him of Christine.

Meg's worst fear came true. He had heard the entire conversation when Meg had returned to her ballet dormitories. He had cried even harder and wished to have Meg to hold him in her arms. The two became friends very quickly. They had searched for so long for someone to understand them and that day came when Meg had first heard Erik in Christine's dressing room.

"Tomorrow is the Masquerade Ball," Meg said cheerfully. "Will you be there?"

He laughed, "Surely you know by now that I am always there, watching. Nothing goes on in this opera without me knowing." Meg shivered. He was right, he knew _everything_.

Meg realized it was time that she should return. Tomorrow would be an eventful day not knowing that her prediction was exactly correct. She sang:

_I must go_

_It is getting late_

_See you tomorrow my angel._

He laughed again. She loved to make him laugh. It was rare moments, but was very special to Meg.

"Goodnight my little ballerina," he cried out.


	7. The Angel's Dance

A/N I'm really sorry you guys, but I made a lot of errors on the last chapter. I want it to be third person point of view, I know I made the mistake of making it first person, but I had totally blanked out. And I am still debating whether or not I want it past tense or present tense. Also as you may know Meg has many nicknames, some are: Ballet Rat, Little Meg, Little Giry, Blonde Angel etc. I am going to be using a lot of those nicknames. Thanks for the advice everyone I totally appreciate it.

Meg stared down at the white mask that she held in her hand. It wasn't made of porcelain, but it still reminded her of the Phantom, which she now had the privilege to call, "Erik". The whole day Meg had spent her time in a local dress maker's shop to make her dress look perfect. This was her first year at the ball and she wanted to remember this night forever. As the day progressed Meg's dress was getting to perfection by the minute. She had chosen to go as an angel and had chosen white as her dress and mask.

The time had finally come for Meg and her mother to walk down the grand staircase in the lobby of Opera Populaire. Meg truly looked liked an angel and had smiled for the first time in a long time with pure happiness. There was singing and laughing and a few men who had drank a little too much champagne.

Meg was asked a few times to dance by some charming, young, patrons and had accepted gratefully. She had worried all night that maybe no one would dance with her and would only pay attention to all the rich, beautiful, young women who wore spectacular gowns and very valuable jewels of all sorts. As Meg danced she had received a few compliments on her dress and dancing, some even had said she did look like an angel. One even said that he had fallen in love with her at first sight, but Meg knew in her heart it was all false and it was a one-way ticket to their bed and public humiliation.

Once she had finished dancing with a handsome, young man, named Adrian, Meg went to sit down at an empty table to let her aching feet relax. She listened to the music and watched all of the couples dance gracefully. It was a sea full of mask. Meg closed her eyes to try to keep this picture in her mind forever when a tall man wearing black pants, a black jacket, and white shirt sneaked up behind her and sang softly in her ear:

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

Meg opened her eyes. She knew that voice without a second thought. She slowly turned around to see a mask staring straight at her. "Erik," she breathed. He smiled. Meg's heart skipped a beat, he took her breath away. He was so handsome that Meg could almost picture his entire face flawless. She could almost take away all the scars, and sagged skin and mold it into a face of an angel.

"May I have the honor of dancing with this beautiful angel," he asked putting out his hand. At first she could hardly breathe. Dance with Erik? She could only nod letting him lead her to the dance floor. As they danced they made small talk both of them a little nervous. Meg felt that she could die right here in his arms. Part of her wished she had said, "No" the other told her that she had made the right decision. Oh well, she thought. No second thoughts, I decided.

They continued to dance like graceful swans dominating the dance floor. People could tell that they were experts at dancing and could only wonder who this mysterious couple could be. Everyone was confused, except for a certain ballet mistress. She knew who the young woman was and she _knew_ who was dancing with her daughter. Soon the dance was over, both Meg and Erik breathing heavily from the magnificent and elegant dance that they had just encountered. Erik took Meg's hand and brought it to his lips making Meg shiver not from fear, but something else. "Madamoiselle, it was a pleasure to dance with such a beautiful goddess, but I must sadly depart for I have other engagements to attend to," he said disappearing into the shadows.

Meg kept her eyes locked to the exact spot he had disappeared in. "Having a good time my dear?" Meg jumped and turned around to find that it was only her mother.

"You scared me Mama," Meg said putting her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry my dear I…" Madame Giry was cut off when Red Death himself clamed the top of the stairs. Meg watched fascinated. She knew in her heart it was Erik. He began to sing:

_Why so silent, good Messieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_

He began to descend down the stairs. Everyone gasped in horror.

_I have written you an opera._

He pulled out a folder filled with music, costume sketches, scene sketches etc.

_Here, I bring the finished score._

He throws the folder on the floor in front of the two managers and pulls out a sword with a skull handle.

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

Madame Giry took her daughter's hand and squeezed it tightly.

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

He notices Carlotta standing there trembling. The Phantom begins walking over to her pointing the sword at her.

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_

Piangi stands bravely in front of Carlotta, but retreats when the sword is pointed at him.

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight_

_It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age_

The Phantom turns back to the two managers, now pointing his sword at them.

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office_

_Not the arts_

The Phantom spots Christine at the bottom of the staircase looking magnificent. The Phantom puts back his sword and begins to walk towards her.

_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..._

No doubt she'll do her best

_It's true, her voice is good_

_She knows, though_

_Should she wish to excel_

_She has much still to learn_

_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher_

_Her teacher... _

Everyone watches the two in silence wondering what is going on. The Phantom looks in her eyes disappointed at her for betraying him. He notices the ring hanging down on her neck, mocking him._Your chains are still mine, _

He grasps the ring._  
(Spoken)  
_You belong to me!

The Phantom pulls the ring off of the chain and runs up the stairs. Meg continues to watch with fascination. The Phantom gives everyone a mocking bow and falls into a trap door. Meg smiles at the thought of Erik planning this entire night and still making room to dance with her. Meg was suddenly pulled away from her thoughts when she heard people gasp as the Vicomte De Chagny jump into the trap door not knowing what hidden secrets he will learn and what horrors waited for him in there.


	8. Crying In His Arms

"Stay here, Meg. I'll be right back." Madame Giry whispered to her daughter. Before Meg could ask where she was going, Madame Giry was gone. Many people began to whisper to one another wondering what the bloody hell is going on. Meg was confused as to why her mother would leave her there alone, but Meg didn't care she wasn't a child anymore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can we please have your attention." Monsieur Firmin shouted out to the masqueraders. "I am deeply sorry for the…interruption. Please let us continue our party and let us all be cheery about the new year, thank you." The music began to play and people began to dance again acting as if nothing even happened. Meg was curious of where her mother had run off to and began to search for her.

Meg walked swiftly to her mother's bedroom to find it empty. She was about to leave when she heard voices heading her way. Meg had to hide before getting herself into trouble. Her mother hated when Meg came into her room without her permission. Meg slipped swiftly under the bed to listen to a pair of light footsteps and a pair of heavy footsteps coming closer to the room:

"Accidents? Please Madame Giry, for all our sakes." Meg realized it was the Vicomte De Chagny.

"Very well," Madame Giry said opening the door. Madame Giry sat down on her bed making Meg hold her breath. She could see Raoul's feet walking over to a near by stool. Madame Giry began to tell her story of how she had rescued the one man everyone in this opera house feared.

Meg cried under her mother's bed silently. She listened to her mother's story of the night she had rescued the poor boy who only knew the cruel side of the world. Meg had no idea that one person alone could experience all of the things. She understood why Christine said he was cold and evil. His entire life he had known no kindness except from her mother. Meg cried for that man who had lived a life not knowing the light, not knowing happiness, not knowing kindness, and not knowing love. Meg now understood the tears that he cried that night on the roof.

After her mother and Raoul had left the room to return to the party, Meg returned to her room changing out of her beautiful costume. Christine hadn't return which wasn't a surprise. She was now always staying out late with Raoul or stayed for the entire night. Meg was now worrying about Erik. Was he on the floor crying like he had done that night she had sang for him and only him. She argued with herself whether or not she should go check on him. Finally after about an hour of arguing Meg tip-toed down the darken corridors that led to Christine's dressing room. Meg pressed her ear against the door. Nothing. Meg slowly crept into the room and dashed across the room to the mirror. She looked back only once to see if anyone was following her and stepped into an unknown world, leaving all thoughts of life she knew before.

Meg made her way in the labyrinth where all night was blind when she finally stumbled upon a vast, glassy, lake. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't cross the lake by swimming. It's the only way, she told herself. Meg took a deep breath before jumping into the chilled water making her use all her strength to continue on.

Once Meg reached the shore of Erik's artistic domain, she gasped. It was a place filled with riches and treasures so unreal it was as if Meg was in a dream. "Erik," she called out not seeing him. Meg walked up the stairs to an area filled with paintings and sketches. All of them were of Christine except for one. Meg walked to the painting realizing it was herself, dancing. Meg put her hand out to touch the artwork. "You know it is terribly rude to go through people's personal belongings." Meg gasped turning around to find Erik standing there looking at her.

"Erik I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Meg said blushing. Erik walked closer to Meg, making the room hotter than before. "Your artwork is beautiful, Erik. I could never draw like this." He only bowed his head. Erik was now only inches from Meg's face, his eyes were red from crying and she could see the stains on his cheeks that the tears had left behind. Meg slowly brought her hand up to his right cheek feeling the softness and smoothness. He closed his eyes trying to hold back tears and blocking out the warmness of her soft, smooth, hand.

Erik opened his eyes to find tears streaming down Meg's cheeks. He slowly lifted his hand up to wipe away her tears; his hands trembling. She didn't flinch at the touch of his skin against hers. Meg went down on her knees still crying, Erik wasn't far behind to follow her to the cold floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his shoulders the same way he had done on the roof. He held her tight, thanking God for giving him this chance to hold a woman in his arms. She sobbed harder now not caring if she looked like a wreck.

"I'm sorry Erik… I didn't know." Meg said looking into his eyes that made her heart flutter. She began to cry even harder making her whole body tremble.

"Ssshh, Meg I can't understand you. What has made you so upset?" He asked softly. "Now can you tell me what is bothering so much?" She looked into his eyes once again making him shiver for an unknown reason. The light of the candles played across her face and hair making her look like an angel who had fallen from the heavens above. Erik gently wiped away the remaining tears letting his hand linger on her cheek for only an instant. She took a deep breath then let it out.

"There is something I have to tell you something I am not sure you would like to hear. If I had known what my mother said I would have asked for your permission." Meg spoke very softly. Erik didn't speak. "After you had left the ball through the trap door my mother went somewhere. I went to go look for her in her bedroom when I heard footsteps coming my way. I knew I would be in trouble if Mama found me in her room without permission so I slipped under the bed. Raoul and Mama came in and began talking. She told me how she helped you escape to the opera house." Erik was silent and looked pale. Meg didn't know if she should continue, but in the look in his eyes told her to. "I'm sorry Erik," she paused trying to find the words. "I'm sorry if I have made you angry. I'm sorry if I have made you sad. I'm sorry for the way Christine has treated you. You don't deserve it Erik, you don't. I'm sorry about the pain you have encountered in your past. Oh Erik I'm so sorry." Meg said burying her face into his shoulders crying again.

"Hush, my blonde angel, please do not cry. I know you didn't mean to learn my secrets. I'm sorry that you didn't hear it from me, but there are many reasons why I want to keep my secrets, secret. I don't want to remember my past. My past was a horrible past more than you can ever imagine and I would like to keep it in the past." He said softly rocking her back and forth and playing with her hair. Meg looked up at the man her heart now belonged to. She shivered as her mother's story began to replay in her head. Erik tenderly wiped her tears away once again like a husband would do to soothe away his wife's fears. He then delicately placed a kiss on her forehead letting it linger like he had done with her cheek. The more time he would spend with this woman the harder it was to ever let her go.

"Sing for me Erik," she breathed, closing her eyes. Erik sang only for Meg that night putting his heart and soul into the song. He sang about a life without worries, without heart-break, he sang about a life he knew he would never have. Meg fell asleep in his arms, tired from the day's events. Erik smiled at his blonde angel, picked her up and very sadly took his little ballerina back to her world of light.


	9. The Need For One Another

The next few weeks of rehearsals were the hardest any of the girls had encountered. Madame Giry pushed them to the limit, especially Meg. There was no time for any of the girls to talk and they hardly got to sleep. Madame Giry wanted them to reach perfection and she wouldn't accept anything less. Meg would be playing a harlot and would be singing a few lines. As the days went on Christine and Meg hardly spoke to one another. Christine was always too busy practicing her lines or spending her time with Raoul.

A few days before the first performance of, "Don Juan Triumphant" Meg woke up to find Christine already out of bed. Rehearsals had been canceled that day do to Monsieur Reyer being sick. Meg rolled her eyes at the thought that Christine was with Raoul somewhere not knowing that in fact Raoul was in a brutal duel with Erik. Meg got dressed and went down stairs to go visit the horses at the stables. As she was petting a pony named, Clarabelle, Raoul and Christine came riding into the stables both looking pale. Raoul's shirt was torn and had a blood stained on his right arm. "Christine what has happen?" Meg asked running towards the couple.

"Nothing Meg, it's nothing. Just leave us alone," Christine snapped. Meg glared at Christine till Christine had gone inside with Raoul.

Meg walked up to a stableman asking if she could have a carriage take her to the cemetery. He had chuckled with a reply, "What is it with women today wanting to go to the cemetery?"

Meg's eyes narrowed and replied very coldly, "To visit my dead father's grave." He gave a nervous laugh and went to work on getting her a carriage.

"Thank you Monsieur," Meg said sweetly once he was done and handed him a few francs. Meg waited in the carriage patiently for someone to take her to the cemetery wondering what could have possibly happen to Raoul.

"Madamoiselle, where to?"

"To the cemetery please," Meg softly said. As the carriage took her to the cemetery, Meg's memories of her father flashed before her eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of her father. Meg's father was a good man always filled with laughter. He taught Meg to love and accept everyone no matter what the case is. Before her father had died in riding accident Meg's family was happy. Happy, a word that had been long forgotten when Meg's father, Charles, had passed away.

Meg got out of the carriage and thanked him for the ride. She continued on into the cemetery seeking guidance from her deceased father. Meg sang a song that she had made up when she was little, a song that made her mother weep for hours:

_You were once my sweet protector,  
you were all that mattered.  
You were once a friend and father,  
then my world had been shattered. _

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
wishing you could take away my fears.  
Sometimes it seemed if I just closed my eyes,  
somehow we wouldn't have to say our goodbyes.

Wishing I could hear your voice once more,  
knowing that nothing will be the same like before.  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
all that you knew I could!

As Meg was walking she didn't know that a certain angel of music was nearby listening to her sad melody.

Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental.  
Seem, for you, the wrong neighbors,  
you were warm and my savior.

Too many years fighting back my tears,  
why can't you just reappear!

Wishing you were somehow here again,  
knowing we must never say goodbye!  
Trying to forgive, teaching myself to live!  
Give me the strength to try!

No more hiding from my fears! No more hiding my tears!  
No more gazing across these haunting years!  
Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye...

Meg collapsed before her father's grave crying. She let all of her sorrows out; she let out all the pain that she had ever known. Meg looked like a helpless child that she once was when her father had died, but Meg had promised herself that she would be strong for her mother and strong Meg had become. "Meg?" Meg slowly lifted her head up to find Erik towering over her. His eyes gentled at the sight of her. He had been angry about this morning and she had softened his cold, angry, heart. "Meg what is ever the matter?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"Erik what are you doing here?" Meg asked whipping away her tears sheepishly. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. He breathed in her sweet fragrance.

"I've been here for a while visiting the ghost of my past." Meg nodded. "But why are you crying my sweet blonde angel?"

"Memories Erik, memories of my past and the ones that I love." She said burying her face into his chest trying to hide the tears. He held her in his arms. He knew that she needed someone to hold on to and be comforted by. The cemetery was silent. Not even the wind dare to break the silence as the beauty and the beast sat together holding each other the way lovers do. They sat there lost in their own thoughts.

"Come Meg lets go home, before you catch a cold." Erik said slowly getting up. He held out his hand for her which she took gratefully. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Yes Erik, thank you." Meg said watching him turned to leave. "Erik wait!" Meg pleaded. "Please Erik don't leave me. I can't stand it anymore. Too long I've been alone. Do not leave me, please. I need you."

"Beautiful Angel of Light what kind of life have you known?" He smiled before walking over to her, taking her small hands into his bear like hands. He put his right hand up to her cheek and began to stroke it lovingly. Meg continued to look straight into his eyes not having the power to turn away. He then slowly put his lips upon her rose petal lips, kissing her softly. They broke away searching into each others eyes before kissing each other again more eagerly. Erik pulled Meg closer not wanting to ever let her go. They need each other more than anything to wipe away their sorrows and past. They needed each other to find comfort and light. Almost all of their life they had known darkness in their own ways. This kiss was to show each other the need for one another.

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck; her knees weakening from the intensity of the kiss. Meg had secretly wanted this for a long time, but knew that these thoughts were dangerous and forbidden. The kiss grew more passionate as the two explore each other's mouths. Meg gasped in delight. Once the kiss ended both of their breathing were heavy. "I must go my sweet angel." He said. With more delicate kiss on the lips Erik disappeared into the mist. Meg stood there trying to hold onto the taste of Erik's sweet lips for as long as she could.


	10. A Kiss, A Tragedy, and A Dagger

Tonight was the premier of, "Don Juan Triumphant" and all the ballerinas and chorus girls were jittery. Many people whispered about the Opera Ghost showing up and if they would be able to recognize him. Meg and Christine were probably the most nervous about tonight. Meg went up to an old practice room to practice one more time and to sing her lines to make sure she sounded perfect.

As Meg was twirling around the room, big, strong, arms caught her in the middle of twirling. She turned around to find Erik looking deep into her eyes. She smiled lighting up her entire face. "Erik," she breathed stroking his unmasked cheek softly. Erik tilted his head and gave her sweet kiss. The kiss soon deepened becoming more passionate than before. The kiss sadly broke leaving them both once again breathless. "Good luck my blonde angel," Erik said kissing her forehead. "Now you must go, the opera shall begin soon."

Meg began walking to the doorway. She then turned around and asked with hope in her eyes, "Erik? Will you be watching me?"

"Of course, Meg. I will always be watching over you even when times become rough. I am your Angel of Music." Erik said. Meg smiled, then ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a steamy kiss before leaving him alone. After Meg had left he had fallen to the ground crying. Crying for the two women he had learned to love. He knew once Christine was his, Meg would want nothing to do with him.

The audience was horrified by the production. They had never heard anything like before. Some cough and whisper, others fidgeted uncomfortably. The atmosphere of the stage was dark and erotic. Meg danced and sang flawlessly. She sounded like an angel and the crowd had loved her. Her dancing was like a graceful swan that made the audience mesmerized. Once Meg went off stage she hurried her way to the dressing room to change into the men's clothes she was supposed to wear for the last scene of, "Don Juan Triumphant". As Meg was walking back from the dressing room she heard singing like no other. A song filled with, passion and desire. She tried to hurry to see the two singing, but actors, ballerinas and chorus girls crowded around the side of the stage.

Meg pushed her way through to the front to stand next to her mother when she gasped at the sight of Erik holding Christine in his arms lovingly. Meg had to hold back the tears that threaten to spill when Christine suddenly pulled Erik's mask off. Horrible screams filled the air that would haunt Meg for the rest of her life. Meg watched in slow motion as her world that she had known almost her entire life fell apart. Christine and Erik descended into a trap door falling almost 20 ft. The chandelier came crashing down causing flames to form. Meg watched as her mother and Raoul started running towards Christine's dressing room. She knew she had to follow.

Meg could hear her mother yell to Raoul, "Come with me, Monsieur. I will take you to him, but remember to keep your hand at the level of your eyes." Meg had to do something quick before she lost the man she loved.

"I'll come with you." Meg said boldly.

"No Meg, no you must stay here. Come with me Monsieur." Meg watched as her mother and Raoul bolted into Christine's dressing room. An angry mob began to form. Meg had to stop them. "NO!" Meg shouted at them trying to hold them back.

Meg could hold the mob for so long before they began pushing through her. Meg had to follow them and save Erik before it was too late. Meg pushed her way through to the front of the mob running full speed. Her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. Once she arrived at the gate of the artistic domain Meg stopped in her tracks. It was filled with unknown treasures and things that were fit for a king. She noticed the gigantic organ and smiled knowing Erik only expected the finest there is. "Erik?" Meg called out. No answer. Meg walked up the steps to the bedroom to find it empty also. She was about to leave when the white, porcelain, mask caught her eye. Meg slowly walked towards it. In wonder, she reached out and picked it up, in her small hand. Tears streamed down Meg's sweet face knowing that the man she loved was gone.

"Where is he?" Someone asked outside of the bedroom. Meg quickly wiped away her tears and walked out of the bedroom holding up the white mask. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "He's gone. The Phantom of the Opera is dead. This is all that is left of him." Meg shouted. Everyone was disappointed. They had all wanted to see the Phantom's blood spilled, but were too late. Once everyone was satisfied with what they had done, they left leaving Meg alone in the cold, empty lair.

Meg sat in the lair for what seemed hours. She couldn't believe what had happen in the past few hours. Her entire home destroyed, Christine and Raoul missing, and her Angel of Music gone. What if he kidnapped them? She thought. Meg shuddered at the thought. Finally Meg stood up wiping away the fallen tears from her cheeks. She began to explore the lair looking at the once grand organ and all of the Phantom's spectacular things. Her hands glided over the broken keys of the organ when glass caught her eye. Meg slowly walked over to glass spotting more. She looked up realizing the mirrors were all broken, except for one. One of them had a sheet hanging over it. Meg reached out her hand and grasped the sheet, pulling it off. A tunnel. "Erik?" She called out. The same as before, she received no answer. Meg glanced back before entering the labyrinth where night is blind.

Meg began to walk slowly down the dark corridor. She kept her left hand to the wall to not fall into any of Erik's traps. After another hour of walking blindly through the endless labyrinth Meg could see a flicker of light. Her eyes lit up and began to run towards it. She came upon another cave filled with thousands of candles. She then saw Erik sitting on a bed fit for a king looking down at the dagger in his stomach tears streaming down his face. "Erik!" Meg screamed running over to him. "Meg?" Erik asked looking up, his vision was beginning to blur. "Oh Erik what has happen who has done this to you" She asked helping him lie down on the bed.

"It's over Meg. The music of the night is over. Christine is…"He had to take a deep breath, "Gone."

"Erik please lie down I need to take this out before you kill yourself." Meg said shaking.

"I couldn't do it Meg." He whispered. "I couldn't bring myself to aim at my heart. Goodbye my sweet angel." Erik began to close his eyes. Tears streamed down Meg's face.

"Erik no it's not over yet. You're going to get through this. I am your Angel of Light leading out of darkness. I need you Erik please." Meg began shaking Erik to wake him up. He didn't respond. Slowly Erik fell into a state of unconsciousness forgetting the world and it's cruelties for as long has his poor tortured mind would let him before it fell back into darkness.


	11. Just Leave

**A/N: In this chapter I am going to speed things up a little bit. I am not going to go into detail of Meg taking care of Erik. I hope you still like. Oh yah Mrs. Gerard Butler Erik isn't going to be all acting like a baby; I did this chapter just for you! Warning: It is really short!**

Meg had tried to ignore what Erik had said about Christine. She tried to ignore the despair and love at the same time in his voice when he spoke of Christine, but it was no use. She tried to tell herself that Erik loved her, but her mind told her that he truly loved Christine and that he only had pity for Meg. If this was the case after she finished taking care of Erik she would return to her mother and spend the rest of her days trying to forget Erik once and for all.

Meg spent hours trying to clean the deep wound in his stomach. He had lost a lot more blood than Meg had thought. He had cut himself all over the place luckily not hitting the veins. Meg had slowly taken the dagger out of his stomach. Erik screamed a bloody scream before falling back into unconsciousness. She then took off his shirt and began cleaning the wounds with water and towels that she had found nearby. She thanked God for her luck in finding the materials and continued cleaning up the rest of the wounds before bandaging them. Meg stayed by his side the entire night holding his hand and singing him sweet little melodies.

A few days past and Erik was still unconsciousness Meg began to worry. She had hoped that he would have woken up sooner, but hadn't done so. Meg hadn't slept for days not daring to close her eyes in case Erik would wake up. Finally her body couldn't take it any longer; Meg fell into a deep slumber. Hours later Erik woke up to find his little ballerina sleeping in a little chair next to his bed, her head laying on the bed and her small little hand on his large one.

Erik tried to sit up, but pain shot through his entire body. He screamed a horrible scream that woke Meg up instantly. His hand went straight towards his stomach where the pain was unbearable. "Help me, Meg…please." Without a word Meg helped him lay back down into a comfortable position on the bed. "Thank you Meg." He whispered. Meg nodded and began to stroke his hair while singing him to sleep like a mother would do for a sick child.

Weeks past as Erik began to slowly heal. Meg had stayed by his side like a loyal servant. Erik soon regain enough strength to start walking again, but would always need Meg close by to help him. He began to grow irritated as he began to realize that he always needed Meg whether it was cooking his food for him or helping him get into bed. One night as Meg was helping him walk to the bed he finally could take it. He began to shout a Meg, "Damn you Meg for letting me live!"

Meg gave him a disgusted look before replying coolly at him, "How dare you say such things? I can't believe you. I have saved your life and crap is what I get in return? I could have let you die or let the mob find you, but instead I did my best to keep you alive."

"Why should I live when everything that I once love is gone? Christine is gone, my home is gone! Everything that I ever loved is gone!" He bellowed. Before he knew it Meg slapped Erik hard across the face.

"Tell me Erik was I some _thing_ to use for comfort? Was I some thing to help you try to forget about Christine when she left you for the Vicomte?" Erik grabbed Meg's tiny wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"Never talk about _her_ again!" He shouted in her ear. Tears began to stream down her face.

"I can't believe you Erik. I thought that I," Meg had to catch her breath before continuing. "I thought that I was beginning to love you." She whispered.

Erik couldn't take it seeing his angel like this. He had never known what it was like to be love. He was too afraid that if he loved her he would be betraying Christine. He knew the only solution. He turned her away. "Get out of my home now!" More tears began to stream down Meg's face. "I said, GET OUT!" He screamed slapping her across the face. Meg looked at him stunned. Her heart was torn into pieces.

"I hate you! I hate you and I never want to see your face again!" Meg began to sob uncontrollably and ran through the tunnel back to the lair. Meg ran as fast as she could across the lake and out of the Opera Populaire. She stopped in the middle of the street and fell to her knees crying. People crowded around her asking her if she was alright while in the shadows Erik watched helplessly.


	12. They Meet Again

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I am having a huge writers block. I also just got back from a trip to the east coast. **

"Meg? Are you alright" Meg said nothing. She continued to stare out the window at nothing. Her whole life had changed. There wasn't that sparkle in her eye that everyone loved. Meg was no longer the strong one. She was a living corpse trying to forget about her heartbreaking past.

It had been five years since that horrible night. The disaster left many of the workers jobless, living in the streets of Paris. Madame Giry and Meg had been lucky to have relatives that were generous. They were given a home outside of Paris and had to pay only a small amount of rent. No one had heard or seen the infamous Phantom of the Opera. It seemed as if he just disappeared from the world and gone back to that world as deep as hell.

Meg was now twenty-two years old. She was a young, beautiful woman and had every man's eyes set on her. Many men tried to court her yet she wouldn't succumb to them. Her mother had grown irritated, Meg simply needed a husband. Madame Giry knew something had happened to her daughter when the police had told her they had found her lying in the street crying. Finally to her mother's delight Meg agreed to marry a young, handsome, and wealthy man from Northern France. He was a count and all the women adored him.

Now Meg had fallen in love with Count Damien Michel, but her heart would always secretly belong to Erik. She missed him terribly, but was too stubborn to go look for him. She missed his sweet lips and his mysterious green eyes. She missed the way he could make her shiver by barely even touching her hand. Meg closed her eyes to try and hear his sweet voice singing to her alone.

"Meg, it is nearly noon and you are still in your nightgown. I am tired of you sitting around while you have a handsome fiancée that you are about to marry in a couple of months. We need to start planning for the wedding." Meg opened her eyes, slowly coming back to reality.

"What was that Mama?" Meg asked innocently. Madame Giry was about to scold Meg when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Madame Giry cried out. A young maid named Isabel tip-toed in. "Madame Count Michel, is here for Madamoiselle Giry."

"Oh my goodness, I am not even dressed." Meg ran to her wardrobe searching for the perfect dress. "Umm, please tell the Count that I will be down a few minutes, Isabel."

"Yes, my lady."

"Meg darling, you look lovely, as always." Count Damien said as Meg descended down the stairs.

"Damien it is so good to see you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was thinking about lunch and then a stroll in the park afterwards." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That would be lovely."

Meanwhile in the darkest parts of Paris, lived a man who had been a mystery to everyone. No one knew where he had come from or who he was. Mothers would tell their children that he prayed on bad little boys and little girls. Others said he was the devil himself trying to capture sinful men and women to take them back to his home in hell.

Those were only rumors; of course, none of them truly knew the man behind the monster, who burns in hell, but secretly dreams of beauty. He was once known as the infamous, Phantom of the Opera.

Now Erik lay on top of a little whore he had hired for the night. She had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She couldn't have been older than seventeen. It was the only way for Erik to enjoy the joys of the flesh. It was a way to forget his horrible past. It was a way to forget about not only Christine Daae, but also little Meg Giry. He sighed in frustration at the thought of _his_ little ballerina. She was the one who was always there to wipe away his tears. _She _was the one who had taken care of him. Not Christine, Meg.

He wondered what had become of Meg. Was she married? Was she happy? Did she still think of him or did she try to forget the selfish bastard that he was? Those were questions he asked himself every night after he thought of Christine. "Oh Monsieur" the young girl whispered. Erik's attention went back to the girl.

"Get up," he barked, as he was rolling off of her.

"But… but sir. I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Put your dress back on and take your money. I want to be alone." He said throwing her dress at her. Erik quickly put his dress robe on and took a glass of brandy, letting the hard liquor to help him forget all his thoughts of the life he knew before.

"I had a wonderful time Damien. Lunch was splendid. I think I'll not be hungry for a week. You really shouldn't have." Meg sweetly said.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I should always spoil you Meg. You are after all my future bride." Damien smiled lovingly at Meg. "Speaking of you being my future bride, have you planned anything for the wedding?" He asked.

Meg began to bite her lip nervously. "Umm actually I haven't." Meg said sheepishly.

"Meg you know we need to start planning. The wedding is only a couple of months away. I will not let you wait till the last minute."

"Of coarse not Damien, it is just that I've been… distracted."

"Distracted? How so?" Damien asked.

Meg needed to find a good lie. She couldn't tell Damien about how she dreamed of Erik every night. How she wished she laid in his arms while he sang songs into her ear. She couldn't tell him how every time he kissed her she was secretly thinking of it being Erik. "It's just that I miss Opera Populaire so much and I always am thinking about it." It was half a lie.

"Come now Meg, it has been five years since the fire, surely you must be glad to get away from that place with the lunatic." Meg's eyes narrowed.

"That place was my home since I was a child. My whole world was _that _place. I can not just simply forget about the world I knew before. You don't understand I was going to live there my entire life to become Prima Ballerina."

"Meg you can't just simply throw your life away on some silly little dream." Damien regretted his words. He could see in Meg's eyes the hurt and anger.

"How dare you? It wasn't some silly dream. It was real. I knew what the managers and my mother had said about me. They said maybe in a year or two I would become Prima Ballerina, but as you know, that silly little dream didn't come true." Meg stormed off to the carriage, not listening to Damien. She was furious. He was like all the other men, who thought girls were silly.

"Hello Erik." A waitress that he had slept with a few nights before said to him.

"Hello." He grumbled.

"What can I get you? The usual?" she asked already knowing he would say, "yes".

"Yes." He said barely above a whisper. Once he was given his drink, Erik poured it down his throat. He loved how alcohol could make him forget all his troubles. He loved how just for a moment he was like the other men who came into the local tavern.

The waitress came back and sat on his lap, her perfume burning his nostrils. "So Erik," she giggled. "What are you doing later tonight? I was thinking you and I could spend some time together for a couple of hours. What do you say?" It was tempting, but he couldn't. Her brown curls reminded him too much of Christine. The last time they were together he had screamed, "Christine", instead of whatever the girl's name was.

"Not tonight. I'm too…tired." She started to pout hoping to win him over, but he wouldn't fall for it.

"The infamous seducer is refusing a woman in his bed, for the first time? I can hardly believe it." Erik glared at her.

"Ah Erik, I was wondering when you would be here. A few of the boys are about to play some cards and was hoping you would join in." The tavern keeper said, walking up to him.

"I'm not so sure. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Oh come on Erik one game, that's all I ask." Erik rolled his eyes before standing up and walking over to the card table.

The men began to play a game of poker. Erik was doing pretty well, while the other men were struggling. They all had put in 20 francs and each and every one of them was getting greedy. Erik and the men were by then drunk. He smirked. He had a full house. "Sorry gentlemen, but I believe all of you have lost." He put down his hand.

A man stood up furiously knocking over his chair. "You're a lying bastard. You're always winning. You are cheater." Erik sat in his chair casually. The man was obviously drunk.

"Why good sir, I'm hurt. I am not a cheater at all. I think it is you who is the cheater." Erik said putting his hand to his cold heart.

"Why you…" The man took a knife out of no where and struck it into Erik's leg. Erik was shocked. He had always been able to doge anything. For the first time in years a man didn't miss. That man would regret it. His temper flared, he would not be made a fool. The stupid man was laughing… laughing at the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Suddenly before the man could react, Erik threw his famous lasso around his neck, snapping it in half in an instant. The entire tavern went quite.

"You…you killed Alexander." A man said with a shaky voice.

"Get him!" Another screamed. Erik had to get out of there otherwise he would be killed. With a wave of his cape and a little magician's trick, Erik was out of the tavern. He limped his way over to a horse tied to a pole and climbed onto it, riding off into the night he had always known.

"Meg I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings. It slipped out." Damien said in the carriage. Meg continued to ignore him. He sighed in frustration. "Meg stop acting like a child. You know I didn't mean it." Meg glared at him before continuing looking out the window.

"You are like all the other men, Damien." She paused. "None of them believe in women. You all believe that women can't do anything besides cleaning and cooking. I hate it! I am not some machine to do as you please." Damien was about to say something when Meg spotted a body on the side of the road. "Stop!" The carriage came to a jerky halt.

Meg quickly climbed out of the carriage to the body that was lying in the road. "Meg! What is it?" Damien said climbing out as well.

Meg's face paled as she looked at the pale face of the man she once loved.


	13. Either You Love Him Or Not

**I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**

Erik woke up to find himself in a warm and soft bed. He could smell a faint scent of bread cooking. "I could lay in here forever. Is this heaven?" He said closing his eyes again, snuggling into the covers.

"It's not exactly heaven, but it's place where one could call it home." Erik's blood froze. He knew that voice anywhere. That voice that was so sweet and pure. He slowly opened his eyes to find the one woman who haunted his dreams every night. The one woman who pounced into his thoughts when it was least expected. "How are you feeling?" Meg asked taking a rag out of a bowl of water; lightly dabbing his forehead with it.

"Meg? Is that really you? I must be dreaming?" He said, lightly touching her face with his hand. Meg Giry was more beautiful than she remembered. Her blonde hair looked like sunshine and her eyes were as blue as the sea. She smelled like roses fully bloomed. She looked incredible.

"It's me. Not as young as I once was, but it's me."

"It's been so long. I don't know what to say." Erik's face looked shock.

"You, Monsieur do not have to say anything. For you need your rest otherwise Mama shall be angry." She bent down next to his ear. Erik could feel her heat radiating off of her body. She whispered, "She doesn't like sick people. It makes her frustrated." Erik smiled. Right then he could have wrapped his arms around her neck and pull her into a passionate kiss and made love to her, but before he could do any of that she sat up and began heading towards the door. "Sleep my angel of music. You need your strength. We have a lot of catching up to do." Meg slipped out the door, leaving Erik bewildered, but at the same time in amazement.

Erik had done as he was told to do. He had slept for a long time. When he woke up he had expected to find Meg sitting next to him, but had found instead darkness. He had slowly and painfully climbed out of bed. He noticed that the mask was on the end table next to the bed and decided to leave it there for now. He walked to the windowsill and sat there, letting his thoughts take over. He wondered how Meg could be so cheery and act as if everything was alright, while he could never forget what he had done to her so long ago at Opera Populaire. The image of her falling to the ground crying caused a sharp pain in his heart.

The image was broken when there was a knock on the door. Meg slipped in balancing a plate and a glass on one hand. "I thought you might be hungry." She said walking towards him, showing him a plate of some sliced roast, peas, and a roll.

"Yes, thank you." Erik's breath caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful she was. As he ate Meg studied him closely. His light brown hair was turning silver and he was beginning to form wrinkles, but he was still the man who made her heart skip a beat, he was still the man that she secretly and wrongfully loved. Meg knew she couldn't love Erik; she was almost a married woman.

Erik looked up into Meg's eyes. She was different he knew that. She was no longer the girl she once was, but now a young woman, who looked like spring. But there was something different about her. She had lost her childish look. Her sparkle in her eyes had disappeared. "You've changed."

"I know." She said close to tears. Meg's heart was hurting her, she wanted to go back in time and never had that stupid fight they had. "A lot happens when you are gone for five years." Erik surprisingly took makes hand and yanked her into his arms, kissing her hungrily. He had tried to control himself. He had tried to resist, but he needed this. He needed her.

Meg wanted to continue. She never wanted to let go, but her mind unfairly reminded her she had a fiancée who had even help Erik too. Sadly Meg broke away. Hot tears streamed down her face. Tears that reminded her she would never belong to him. "I can't Erik. We mustn't do this. I am almost…" Meg had to catch her breath before continuing, "I am almost married." Erik's entire body froze. His heart stopped. He didn't believe what he heard.

"Ma…married?" He swallowed.

"Yes, in a month." Meg said more tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh Erik I wish I wasn't!" She sobbed into his arms. Erik wrapped his arms around Meg. He held her tight letting her cry till she couldn't cry anymore. He rested his head on her shoulder and just starred out the window, not being able to think properly.

"Oh Erik I wish I could take everything back. I wish we never had that fight. I wish I had tried to stop Mama, but I was too weak to stand up to her. I've been afraid of her, for so long. I'm so sorry."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. If I never had sent you away things might have been different." He said letting his hands run through her soft, blonde hair.

"No, it wouldn't have." Meg pulled away and stood up, walking towards the balcony. "You would have been thinking always about Christine. You were still hurt by what she had done to you. Christine would be the one you would want not me." Erik knew Meg was right. Christine would always be his first love. He was a broken man when she had left and when Meg had left he was in pieces.

"Do you love him?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Meg was startled by the sudden question.

"Your fiancée, do you love him?" Erik's voice was shaky.

"This is an inappropriate and private discussion that I refuse to discuss." Meg's face began to go red.

"So you don't love him." He said with hope in his eyes.

"I never said that!" Meg's face was red with anger. God I love this woman, Erik thought.

"It's a simple question. Either you love him or not.Do you or do you not love your fiancée?" Erik was now toying with her.

"Yes," Meg whispered. "Yes, I do love him." She said more confidently. Erik raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if he believed Meg or not. "Even though I'm not ready for marriage, I do love him, very much."

Before Erik could reply there was a knock on the door. "Madamoiselle, are you in there?"

"Meg, my mask!" Erik yelped.

"Uh, just a second." Meg called out, grabbing Erik's mask and tossing it to him. He quickly put it on before Meg let Isabel walk in.

"Madamoiselle, the count is here to see you." Isabel said while starring at Erik.

"At this hour? Never mind, tell him I will be down in a minute." Isabel nodded and left. "I must go." Meg said turning towards Erik. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Goodnight Meg." Erik said looking out the window. Meg wanted to stay with Erik and let him hold her in his arms, but she had a fiancée waiting for her. Meg reluctantly left Erik.


	14. Erik's Tale and the Library

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe it took me this long to write this chapter. I have been so busy with school and summer I haven't had time to write. I hope you guys aren't too mad. Oh and I think I'm going to change my rating to M. Sorry you guys.**

Meg walked down the stairs finding her mother and fiancée in deep conversation. When they both noticed she was there, Damien stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Damien I didn't know you would be coming so late."

"I know, but I needed to make sure you were both alright, after all you having a man in your home could be dangerous." Damien said feeling proud of himself for thinking of them.

"Thank you Damien, but there is no need to worry, for he is a friend of the family." Madame Giry said.

"Yes, thank you." Meg said sitting in a chair by the fire. Damien watched Meg sit by the fire. Her face was glowing which made him want to pull her in his arms and kiss her. He loved Meg with all his heart. He thought he was the luckiest man in the world when she accepted his proposal. But he sometimes worried about Meg. She would always day dreaming or she had a far away look in her eyes. He knew something happened in her past and he wish he knew what it was.

"I think I will retire for the evening, it has been a long day." Madame Giry said standing up. She kissed her daughter good night and left the couple alone in the drawing room.

"Your mother is planning on taking you out tomorrow to prepare for the wedding." Damien said once he was sure Madame Giry was gone.

"That will be exciting." She lied. Meg wanted to stay with Erik. Silence filled the room. They didn't know what to say to each other. Damien walked over to the fire and put his fist to his mouth, he took a deep breath before turning around and looked straight into Meg's eyes.

"Meg, my sweet Little Meg." Damien kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Are you sure you want this. I don't want you to go into an unhappy marriage. I want you to be happy till the day you die. I want you to not have any regrets. Lately you've been…"distracted" as you have said. I don't want a wife who day dreams all day and wishes she never said "I do"." Damien waited for Meg to respond. She pulled her hand away from his and put it on his face, stroking it lovingly.

Meg knew Damien didn't deserve her. She knew that he should have a wife who would love him with all her heart and soul, but she knew that she had to go through this marriage for all their sakes. She didn't know what Erik could offer her and she knew that it was the only way to make sure her mother and she would be safe and would have a home to live in.

Meg looked at herself in the mirror, not being able to believe that she was wearing her wedding dress. Well the one she would soon be buying. The dressmakers were making a few adjustments to the dress and soon it would be ready. "Meg you look beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mama. I'm so excited." Meg said. She faked a smile. Meg was anything, but excited. She was dreading each day that was closer to her wedding day. For days now Meg had been gone all day shopping while Erik stayed in his room bitter. She had tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen.

After they had finished shopping for the day Meg and her went home and ate dinner. Erik of coarse refused to join them. "Should I bring him dinner tonight, Meg?" Madam Giry asked.

"I think so, he has been moody with me lately and I don't know why." Meg lied. She knew Erik was furious with her. She knew he was upset about her marriage to Damien, but Erik had been too late to stop her from saying "yes".

Erik heard a soft knock on the door. He knew it was Meg, but he wasn't sure if he could face her again. Every night he wouldn't speak to Meg, every night when he watched her leave he wished he could just grab her and kiss her. "Erik, can I come in?" Madame Giry's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, Madame" He called irritated. Madame Giry walked in. She had grown older over the years he was gone. Her light brown hair had turned to silver and she had more wrinkles than he could count, but people were still able to tell she had once been beautiful.

"When we noticed you refused to join us for dinner again I decided to bring up some dinner." She said sitting down next to him.

"Where is Meg?" He asked casually acting as if he didn't even cared.

"She has gone to bed. She is exhausted from all the planning and shopping we have been doing." Silenced filled the room. "Erik I need you to tell me something, something that is truly important. It's about Meg. "

Erik took a deep breath, avoiding the old woman's eyes. "What is it Madame Giry?" He asked cautiously looking out the window, watching the rain fall from the heavens. Erik almost laughed. There was no such place as heaven, only hell.

"What happen to her Erik, down there? I know she went there without my permission. I also have a feeling she was with you, during those weeks she was missing. And then the police said that people saw her running out of the opera house crying and then she fell to her knees. What happen down there Erik, please tell me?" Madame Giry asked desperately, putting her hand on his shoulder. Erik took another deep breath. He stabbed his hair with his hands and refused to look at Madame Giry.

"It was a long time before the fire. The day the managers came for the first time. I was so close to having Christine come to me, when your daughter, Meg, came and told Christine she was going to be late for rehearsals. When Meg was about to leave she turned around and went towards the mirror. She put her hand on it. I showed only my mask thinking it would scare her, but she thought it was a trick of her imagination. I had been watching your daughter Madame. I could see her loneliness, I could see how lost she was, I could feel her yearning for notice.

"She reminded me of…me. Though you may not have notice, Meg focused only on getting you to notice her, to praise her more like Christine, she was in the shadows, and she was trapped in the darkness. So I sang to her, pretending to be Christine's angel of music. After Hannibal rehearsals I had watch her go up to the roof sitting in the shadows, silently crying. I sang to her trying to give her comfort and then she sang. Her voice was beautiful. She had said she had taken lessons once." Erik was now growing angrier at Madame Giry. She had thrown her daughter aside like a child's old toy. Madame Giry must have heard his voice growing colder for she backed up.

"She told me how you forbid her from continuing her lessons, but she didn't listen. She continued taking them until the old man died and then she locked up her voice into a box and threw into the sea. Then after I had killed Joseph Buquet I followed Christine and Raoul to the roof, not knowing your daughter had been up there too, hiding in the shadows. She had not only listened to Raoul and Christine sing, but me too. She heard me crying and came to me. She comforted me and sang to me when she could have run for her life. She could have turned away from me for I had lied to her the same way I had lied to Christine. I think that was the night I had begun to fall in love with your daughter, Marguerite Giry." Erik was silent. He was in to much pain. He had once thought he loved Christine, but his loved for her had grown into an obsession. He was truly in love with Meg.

"You fell in love with Meg?" Madame Giry couldn't believe what Erik had just said. It was impossible he only focused on Christine and his music, not her own daughter. Erik's eyes had softened at her question.

"Yes." He said softly. "But I had tried to keep it hidden, telling myself that I loved Christine not Meg, but as the months passed I began to learn more and more about Meg. She was or _is_ smart and funny. She understood me, which scared me more than anything, but then when I saw her at the masquerade ball I couldn't resist dancing with her. She was dressed as and looked like an angel.

"At the time I didn't understand why I was jealous of the men who danced with her, but of coarse me being my foolish self felt that I had to remind her that I was always watching. I danced with her that night. She was breathtaking. For a moment I felt as if I was like everyone else, wearing a mask as a costume..." He stopped. Remembering how people had watch in awe at their dancing. He smiled. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I knew it was you dancing with her. I thought something had changed in my daughter. The sparkle in her eyes that she had when she was a little girl came back and then after the fire it had disappeared. Then you return and sometimes I would see a glimpse of that sparkle again. I should have known." Madame Giry shook her head, mad at herself for being such a fool.

"She heard you that night. She heard you tell our tale to the Vicomte. She came running to me crying. She kept apologizing to me as if it was her fault for what happened to me. I held her in my arms, thanking to _your_ so called "god" for giving me a chance to hold a woman in my arms. She asked me to sing for her so I did. She finally fell asleep and I took her back to her world.

"So as the weeks continued, so did our meetings. And then the day of the sword fight between the Vicomte de Chagny and me, I found Meg in the cemetery, singing. I followed her to her father's grave. She collapsed on the floor in front of the grave crying. I went over to see what was wrong. She said it was memories of her past and I knew what she meant. I comforted her again like I did in my lair. Once she was done crying we were both about to go our separate ways, when she pleaded for me to stay, she said for too long she had been alone. I couldn't believe my ears. I had asked her what kind of life she had known." Madame Giry was close to tears, hearing the story about her daughter. She thought she knew Meg better than anyone else, but there were so many secrets that Meg had kept.

"I kissed her that day. It was at first a soft, sweet kiss, but we both needed this. I saw it in her eyes. Our kiss grew more passionate, I held her tight, feeling as thought if I let go of her she would be gone forever. Finally when I had left I couldn't stop thinking of her. It scared me. I tried to make myself regret it, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me." Erik turned around to find Madame Giry crying. "On the night of the performance I found her in an old practice room, practicing. When she began to twirl I swooped in to have her land in my arms. I kissed her again, it had been meant to be a sort of goodbye, but when I looked into her eyes, I saw pure love. I told her to leave, thinking it would be easier for her to leave me than I, her. She ran up to me again and kissed me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't give her false hope."

"No wonder why she was so eager to get down there. She had wanted to go down with Raoul, but I wouldn't let her. I should have known." Madame Giry said more to herself.

"She found me in my other lair, a knife stuck in my stomach. I don't know what had happen for the first few days she was with me. I was unconscious. Of coarse Meg being stubborn wouldn't let me die. She nursed me back to health, but I grew so irritated being helpless and not being able to do anything on my own without horrible pain, I took it all out on Meg. I yelled at her, making it sound like she was something I had used for comfort. Something I used to forget Christine. Meg had slapped me hard on the face and she began to yell. I used almost all my strength to pin her to the walls that were made of rock. She began crying and then she had said…" A big lump began to form in his mouth. "…she had said she thought that she loved me. I had screamed at her to get out. When she refused I slapped her. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was truly a monster. She left crying. I used the rest of my strength to follow her all the way out to the streets where I watched her fall to the floor crying, looking like a fallen angel. I had watched helplessly."

Madame Giry had finished crying before returning to her room, but as she passed by Meg's door, she stopped. She quietly crept into Meg's room to find her asleep in her bed. She kneeled to the ground next to Meg's bed, softly stroking her cheek. _Meg, you are far braver than I ever will be_. "My child what kinds of hell have I put you through?" She whispered. Madame Giry stood up looked at her daughter one last time, thinking of the times when she had watch Meg sleep when she was little, and left.

Meg had heard what her mother said. She wondered what had happen between Erik and her mother. They had been talking for a long time. Meg had gone back to sleep only to wake up again, from nightmares. _I can't sleep now_, she thought. _I'l just go down to the library and pick out a book._

As Meg was looking through the different books, she thought she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to find no one there. She quickly grabbed a book and was about to run out the door when she realized the door was locked. A gust of wind blew the candles out. She turned around to find a man wearing a mask.

Meg had almost screamed from being so surprised. She thought Erik had been asleep. _Obviously he wasn't_, she thought. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour my little blonde angel?" Erik asked with a mischievous smile. Meg gave him an angry look. _How dare he scare me in the middle of the nigh? _she thought.

"Shouldn't you be in bed as well? She asked coolly.

"That is none of your concern." He said. Meg shivered. His voice made him seem so powerful. _He could be a king. _

"_I _came down here for a book and _I _am on my way back to bed." She tried passing him, but he blocked her.

"Is that an invitation Meg?" Erik now had a wicked smile on his face. Meg's face flamed right before his eyes.

"You're a wicked man. How dare you speak to a married woman that way?" She had now grown irritated, Erik could tell, but he was being distracted by Meg's golden locks that shone in the moonlight.

"Almost married woman, not quite." He corrected her, gently stroking her hair. Meg closed her eyes, not being able to resist him. Her entire body was on fire from a simple thing as stroking her hair. "Are games of make-believe are at an end, Meg. You want me, I know it. I could see the desire in your eyes. And don't try to act innocent about it. Succumb to me Meg, drop all defenses, and completely succumb to me. " He whispered in her ear. He then placed butterfly kisses upon her neck, wanting her so bad.

"Erik, I should…" She was stopped in mid-sentence when Erik kissed her passionately on the lips. Meg succumbed to him instantly. His lips tasted liked heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Erik pushed her against the door, cupping Meg's breast. He could feel the sleeping buds burst into bloom.

Meg loved the tingling sensations in her entire body. She loved how he made her blood begin to race, the fire in her belly and between her legs threatening to consume her. "This is insanity." She whispered. He smiled before he began to undo her night robe when she suddenly stopped him, gently pushing his hands away. "We can't do this Erik. I have a fiancée. Plus we have my mother upstairs. I want this as much as you do, but we can't." Meg could see the disappointment in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but he failed. He slowly let go of her and smoothed out his hair. He fixed his mask that had come crooked in the heat of the moment. He then smoothed out Meg's crinkled night robe and fixed her hair. He gave her one last kiss before leaving Meg alone in the library, crying.


	15. That Wish Which Till Now Has Been Silent

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm bad about updating, but hey at least Phantress of the Opera is done!**

"To my daughter Meg and my future son-in-law Damien, may they live a long happy life together." Madame Giry toast. It was a happy day at the Giry residence. Madame Giry was hosting a dinner party for her daughter and some of Damien's family and a few of Meg's closest friends had been invited. Christine of coarse had been invited, but was unable to attend because she was 8 months pregnant with her third child. Even Erik had been invited, but of coarse he did not come.

Meg knew Erik was angry at her, for stopping him in the library, but she had to. She hadn't spoken to him since that night and every time she tried talking to him, his door was locked. When Madame Giry wasn't home Meg would start banging on his door and scream at him. She was angry at him for being cold one minute and loving the next. She hated how his emotions would switch right before her eyes.

After he had left her in the library, crying, Meg went to a nearby chair and sat down; thinking of all the things that had happened to bring her to this very moment. She thought of when she had first heard Erik's voice and when she had comforted him that night when Christine broke his heart; that was the same night that Meg began to fall in love with the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

"To my beautiful soon-to-be bride, she has made me the luckiest and happiest man in the entire world. Meg, I promise you that I will love you forever." Damien kissed her on the cheek making her jump a little. She had been so lost in her thoughts. She blushed, being embarrassed from not listening to the toast, but it was easily mistaken for a different kind of embarrassment. Every one was smiling so Meg put on a fake smile.

"Well enough of all this chattering. Let's eat." Madame Giry demanded and soon a dozen maids came out with varieties of food. The main course was seasoned duck that everyone enjoyed and the desert was a delicious chocolate cake. Everyone loved it and had a good time.

"Madame, once again you have out done yourself. Thank you for the exquisite meal." Damien kissed Madame Giry on the hand. He then turned to Meg kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in two weeks and I promise to come to you first thing when I arrive back in Paris." Damien was going on a business trip to London. He was settling some last minute affairs and was also secretly getting ready their honeymoon home in the countryside of England. He wanted to surprise Meg for she had never been to London, or England, being that she lived at Opera Populaire for so long. She had always talked about visiting London one day and what better way would there be, than to give a trip to England as a wedding present.

"Be safe, Damien." Meg whispered in his ear, hugging him.

"I promise to write to you as soon as I can. I love you and try to stay out of trouble." He yelled back as the carriage began to leave.

Erik was watching all of this from his window. He could see the pure happiness on the Count's face. He had heard the toast and chatter while friends and family ate dinner; that was held in the dining room. He had been invited, but knew it was more of a kind gesture than a real invitation or so he thought. He refused to talk to Meg, his heart breaking as he listened to her pound on the door screaming and crying at the same time, commanding that he let her in.

He felt foolish for what he had done in the library and wished he could say that he regretted it, but that would only be lying to himself and his heart. He had been awake looking out the window, when he had heard Meg's door open, her soft steps on the carpet walking past him. He had seen through the crack, the light of Meg's candle. And like a moth being attracted to the light, Erik had followed; him being the moth, Meg being the light.

With one look of Meg he knew he couldn't pretend anymore. He knew he needed and wanted her, but strangely it wasn't just lust that made him follow Meg, it was also love. He knew that he would have made love to Meg, instead of just satisfying his needs like he did with whores.

It had now been a couple of hours since the party and as expected Meg and Madame Giry had already been in bed. He was surprised that Meg was still up from such a long day, but he was even more surprised to see her heading towards the stables. Erik hid in the shadows listening to Meg's conversation with the stable man. "I know it is late Armand, but this would be a huge favor, if you would just take me to Paris."

"Alright." He said reluctantly. "Go get your cloak and whatever else you need, I will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Oh thank you." Meg whispered before heading back to her room. Erik stayed hidden in the shadows so that Meg did not see him spying on her. Once he was sure he was out of eye and ear shot, Erik made his move. He waited for Armand to finish getting the horses ready and that's when he knocked Armand unconscious. Erik dragged the man into a nearby stable. He placed some hay over his body and dashed for his old black cape. He looked like he did years ago when he had taken Christine to the cemetery.

When Meg return she climbed into the carriage, not even noticing that it was a different man from the one who was taking her to Paris. She then said, "To Opera Populaire, but try not to wake Mama." Erik only nodded. As they were riding into Paris Erik thought he had heard Meg sing quietly:

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart _

_Always_

She then whispered, "Always." Erik's chest tightened. She was thinking of the night on the roof.

Meg was oblivious to everything. She could not see the carriage she was sitting in, she could not see the man that was obviously not Armand. She could only see the past. She could only remember the heart break she felt as Erik and Christine poured out their love in song.

She remembered holding back the tears that threaten to spill. She felt like the same dagger that Erik had struck into his stomach, had struck her heart. She had begun to curse Christine and Erik when she had remembered what he had said to her before the performance; _I will always be watching over you even when times become rough. _

She hadn't known what he had meant until the chandelier fell. She knew that he had planned this. When the chandelier fell Meg followed her mother, but was then told to stay there. She stayed as long as she could before the mob began to push past her. She knew right then that she had to save Erik's life or give up her own. She pushed away all thoughts that entered her head. She was on a mission and love and fear gave her the strength to continue on. No thoughts within her head. As she journeyed to his lair she held onto her golden necklace with a cross pendent, singing over and over again:

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

When she had reached the lair, he was gone. Hope disappeared in an instant; hope of finding him alive and well. She didn't know what she had expected to find when she had reached the lair: Maybe Christine kissing Erik passionately, maybe Erik forcing her to become his wife, maybe the two of them singing like they had done on stage. She had just hoped Erik was safe. And finally the tears streamed down her face, she realized that she had been rejected. Once again Christine had won. Christine was chosen not Meg. Meg began to wondered, _was my hair not soft enough? Were my eyes not cute enough? Was my face not pretty enough? Or maybe it wasn't my appearance maybe it was my singing? Was I not a good actor?_

Meg knew that Christine had always been better than Meg in many ways. She had been the praised one, while Meg was put aside like a forgotten toy. "Madamoiselle we're here." Meg hadn't even realized the carriage at stop or that she was in Paris. She looked at the sight before her, not believing that she standing before the place she had sworn she would never return to.

"Thank you Armand, I'll be a couple of hours. Go rent yourself a hotel to rest in while you wait." Erik only nodded. Meg slowly climbed up the steps to the once grand entrance of Opera Populaire. She knew the door was locked so she decided to enter the way she had always entered; through a door that was hidden in darkness. It was a door unknown to many. It was used so the ballet and chorus girls could sneak in without having to deal with Madame Giry. Even Meg had used it.

Once Meg reached the inside of the opera house, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was so dark and gloomy and everything was destroyed. She began to climb over beams, being careful of where she stepped. All her life she had known this place as place where dreams were made, happiness was found, but now all of that was destroyed. Meg closed her eyes trying to picture her old life. She could hear the sound of ballet slippers lightly kissing the ground, the sounds of laughter and whispers among the chorus girls. She could hear the screeching of Carlotta. Meg didn't know where she was going. She was only following where her heart led her and she began to sing, her lips moving on their own:

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again _

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away...

She then found herself at the edge of the lake not believing that she had come all the way below the opera house. She was about to turn around to leave, but his voice called her:

_I am your angel of music_

_Come to me; Angel of music_

_Listen to your heart, Meg_

She then realized the gondola in the water as if it was waiting for her. She climbed in and began to row towards his lair. _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love._

When she reached the artistic domain, she had not expected to see Erik playing the organ. There were candles all around and every where on the floor were rose petals. She climbed out of the boat mesmerized by the sight. Everything was as beautiful as when she had first seen his home. Everything was back in its former glory, nothing was broken. The organ's keys were fixed and the mirrors had been replaced. It was once again filled with riches and treasures.

She slowly walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked deeply into her eyes. Gently, he took her hands and pulled her closer to him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach. He sighed and began to sing:

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be _

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

He looked up at her. She was silently crying. He gently brought her down on her knees and began to wipe away the tears, stroking her lovely face. He then began to kiss her face, she closed her eyes. He continued to sing:

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

_  
_Meg opened her eyes and took off his mask. She began to stroke his twisted face and sung:

_  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true _

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Erik stood up, still looking at her. He sung:_  
_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

Erik helped Meg off her knees as she sung:_  
_

_Somehow we made the whole world bright _

He then picked her up in his arms, and begun to carry her to the bedroom, his heart beating rapidly, loving her every second:

_  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night,  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right _

Meg:_  
_

_If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be _

Erik:_  
_

_There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last... _

Both:_  
_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
_

Meg:_  
_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light _

Both:_  
_

_And still my heart is singing  
We were right _

Erik gently laid Meg on the bed, as if she would shatter into a thousand pieces. She smiled seductively that made him shiver. He sang:_  
_

_We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through _

Meg:_  
_

_Empty as the sky _

Both:_  
_

_Never knowing why  
Lost forever_  
_If I never knew you  
_

For a minute all was quiet for the both of them. Neither of them could speak. Speech had disappeared into silence. They could only hear each others breathing, the world had seemed to disappear and for a moment there were no such things as weddings or engagements, rings or promises; only one another. Erik looked deep into her eyes not knowing if he should do what he had longed for, for too long. As if Meg had read his mind, her shaking hands wrapped around Erik's neck pulling him on top of her, giving him permission. "Erik." She whispered, right before he passionately kissed her.

"Meg, I want you so badly, I need you." He whispered into her ear, lightly tracing her neck with his fingers. She could only nod, not having the voice to speak. He kissed her gently on her forehead, and then descended down to her right cheek and soon after that the left. He placed his lips on the corner of hers, teasing her for more. She turned her head and pulled him closer, begging for more. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, doing an erotic dance with hers'.

Meg slowly began to undo his shirt, knowing with each button she undid, she was coming closer to the final threshold. Finally Meg reached the last button, but she paused. She looked up at Erik, his eyes reassuring, giving her the strength she needed. Finally she undid the last button, not believing what she was doing. As if he read her thoughts he whispered in her ear, "Abandon thoughts and let the dreams descend, Meg." She looked deep into his eyes again, only nodding. He began to undo her dress slowly, only stopping to kiss her on her neck. Finally all that was left were her undergarments; her dress, corset, and petticoats lay on the floor with Erik's shirt.

Erik rubbed his hands all over her body; the only thing that stood in his way was thin cloth. He kissed her neck and then moved down to her breast. Her buds were now in full bloom. With one motion Meg laid naked before Erik. She blushed from the intensity of his gaze. They had now past all thought of right or wrong. "Erik." She whispered again. Erik could wait no longer. He knew they were both passing the point of no return, but he had lost all reason. He had come in pursuit of that wish till now had been silent.

Meg fumbled with his trousers, trying to hurry as fast as she could. His trousers fell off of him, showing her his swollen manhood. She looked at it hungrily, wanting it to consume her. A raging fire was flooding her soul; trying to consume her already. It was now too late, no going back now, no backward glances. She closed her eyes, imagining their bodies entwining, defenseless, and silent. She opened her eyes to find Erik staring at her. She knew it was time. It was time to cross the bridge and stand to watch it burn. She had decided.

Erik gave her a burning kiss on the lips, looked down upon her body, worshiping it. He kissed her on her forehead and entered her. Breaking the wall the stood between girlhood and womanhood. They had now past the point of no return.

**A/N: Ok I'm not going to get all in detail of everything, because I know nothing, except what I have read in books. Sorry to anyone who had been looking forward to this part.**


	16. Come What May

**A/N: Ok you might notice that there are a few lines changed around from the notebook and a song from Moulin Rouge again. Also what is going to happen later in this chapter is going to kind of follow the plot line of Moulin Rouge also. You'll see what I mean.**

It had been two days since the night they first made love. Neither of them would get out of bed unless they had to. They were content in their own little world, forgetting the real world and what kind of responsibilities they had. Meg forgot about her fiancée and her mother, her only focus was on Erik and Erik forgot about Christine and what had taken place in this very lair, his only focus was on Meg.

But on the third after a wonderful love-making Meg began to remember the world that lay outside of that very opera house. They had both been laughing about the memories of Carlotta croaking like a frog, when she suddenly stopped laughing. "Meg? What's wrong?" She smiled sadly at him and turned away. He tried to turn her head, but she refused.

"We can't do this anymore, Erik." Erik knew what she meant, but he refused to speak. She continued, "Do not think for one minute I regret this, for I don't. I love you Erik, but we have to end this." She stood up, put on one of Erik's robes and walked out of the room, looking out at the water. He followed her.

"So you make love to me and then you go back to your fiancée?"

"Yes, I have a fiancée waiting for me and when he finds out he'll be crushed. And aren't you the one who followed _me. _This would have never happened in the first place if you hadn't come." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why must we hide this?" He asked.

"Because life is unfair, Erik, life is cruel yet somehow sweet." She answered.

They were both silent for a moment, until Erik came up with a crazy idea. He ran up to her taking her hands and kissing them. "We'll run away together. You and me we'll run to America or where ever you want to go. I'll follow you, just say the word." Meg smiled sadly at Erik. She knew Erik deserved so much more, she knew that love had always been cruel to him.

She sighed. "Things don't work that way Erik. We have to end it." She pulled away and gazed out at the water, unable to look at him.

He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I will love you till my dying day." She turned around and gazed into his eyes. Erik began to sing:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more_

He took Meg's hands and put it to his heart. He continued:

_  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder. He sang:

_  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
_

Meg couldn't look at him, she was crying. Her heart was in pain, weeping because she knew they could never be, but she surprisingly smiled. Erik made her feel like the world was wonderful and there were no worries. She sang:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_

Both:

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
_

Meg:

_It all revolves around you_

Meg turned around and took his hands into hers':

_  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
_

Erik caressed her face:

_But I love you _

Meg:

_I love you_

Both:

_Until the end of time  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you, _

_Until my dying day_

_Come what may, _

_Come what may  
I will love you, _

Meg:

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

Both:

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day_

When they had returned to the Giry residence they had found a very angry Madame Giry. With one look she knew what had taken place in Paris and that was why she had not sent for Damien. The rest of the day had been uncomfortable for both Erik and Meg, they were both given long, cold stares, but they still didn't regret a minute of it.

Finally when Meg felt it was time to retire for the evening, she was stopped by cold voice, "Meg. I wish to speak with you, now, alone." Meg turned around to look at her mother. Her face was expressionless, which scared her half to death. She looked at Erik, helplessly, but all he did was stood up, nodded to the two women, and left. "Sit down, Meg, this may take a while."

Meg sat down in the chair she had just sat on, warily. "Mother, I…" She closed her mouth when she saw her mother raised an eyebrow.

Madame Giry stood up and began to pace around the room. "Meg I have taught you all I've known. I have taught you how to act and what is right and wrong. And one of those things I have taught was to always be faithful to your husband. I know what happened there, I don't even have to ask. It hurts me Meg knowing that you have a fiancée who is deeply in love with you, while you go and sleep with another man!"

"I love him, mother. I love Erik." She whispered. Madame Giry's eyes softened a bit, but she wasn't quite finished.

"I know you love him, Meg. And I know he loves you too, but this can't go any longer. I want you to never see him again after the wedding." She said simply.

Meg's eyes widen. She stood up and began to yell, "You can't do that! I love him. Mama please, it isn't fair. Erik loves me and that is worth everything." Meg began to storm away.

"Where are you going, Marguerite Giry?" Madame Giry followed Meg.

"I'm going away, from you! From Damien! All my life you told me to follow my heart and finally when I am going to, you tell me no! Goodbye Mother, for when you wake up tomorrow Erik and I will be gone."

She started to storm up the stairs, but what stopped by what her mother would say next. "I'm dying Meg." Meg turned around in disbelief.

"A trick of yours' to make me stay, Mother?" Meg whispered.

"No love, the doctor told me." For the first time in Meg's life she saw her mother begin to cry. Meg felt like her entire world was falling apart.

"Mama, why didn't you tell me?" She could hardly breathe now, her mother dying?

"I was going to tell you a month after the wedding, but when you said you were going to run away I knew I had to tell you. Don't you see Meg I pushed you into marriage so I could see you get married? I know I am a selfish woman." Madame Giry began to sob.

"Oh no, Mama, I know you were only doing what was best for me." Meg climbed down the stairs to hold and to comfort her dying mother. She knew that she had to be the strong one now and to support her mother.

Later on that night, the tears finally spilled out like a dam breaking. "She's dying." Meg said trying to believe the words she spoke. Meg walked over to the window looking out at the distant lights of Paris. Meg sang sadly:

_Today's the day _

_When dreaming ends…_


	17. What Do You See?

**A/N: Oh boy where do I begin? First off a little bit of this is from Moulin Rouge, second, this chapter is really short, and third I took a little bit from the music video "What Hurts the Most". It is all going to fit in with my next chapter which might be my last before the epilogue. I don't know yet. Enough of this, here is the story. Enjoy.**

Erik watched as the rain came down from the so called, "heaven". His entire body was numb except for that one sentenced, his brain refused to stop repeating, that had made him loose his breath. _I'm dying, Meg_. Yes, Erik had heard the entire fight the two had after he was dismissed. A pain he knew all too well in his chest formed when he heard Madame Giry forbidding Meg to see Erik ever again, but his sweet, Little Meg didn't give up. She fought for him; all until they had both heard the words that would change their lives forever, come out of Madame Giry's mouth.

He walked over to the wall that separated Meg and him, and lay there, resting his head on the wall. He had then heard her sing.

_Today's the day_

_When dreaming ends…_

Tears streamed down his face. He knew what those cruel words meant. He began to sob and sing at the same time:

_Come what…_

He had to gulp before continuing:

_may_

Erik buried his face into his hands. His heart was sobbing. He once again lost to another man, a man who was rich and handsome. "Marguerite, I love you." He whispered desperately. Not knowing that she sat on the other side of the wall, hearing his shaky voice. It seemed as if love was now a lost illusion or a shattered dream for Erik. He felt as if everything was just one big dream and now it was time for him to wake up and face the hard, cold, truth; that Meg belonged to someone else. She would bear another man's children and grow old with another man. Not Erik, Damien.

Once again Erik felt lost, alone in the darkness, trying to find his way. Madame Giry had always been there. She had raised him and taken care of him as a big sister. She had shown him kindness and had given him nothing, but love. He remembered the day she had helped him escape from the fair. She had been about nineteen; Erik had been eight years old._ "You can stay hear until I know a place for you to hide. I know it's scary, but you'll be fine with the candles. Here you can sleep with my teddy bear, I've had it since I was born, it has always brings me comfort." _And for once, Erik hadn't felt alone. He had finally found light in the dark tunnel he had been walking through all his life and that was the same with Madame Giry's daughter when she had met him.

"Erik." He had barely heard her whisper his name. He had been numb to the rest of the world, not even hearing the creaking of the old, wooden, door. He had felt like this many times before, sometimes with alcohol or whores, other times when he played his music. There had only been four nights in his entire life Erik had been numbed to the world without alcohol, whores, or music. The first time it had been when he had seen Christine and Raoul professing their love, then that night of Don Juan and then when Meg had left him, not seeing his precious dancer until five years later. Tonight had become the fourth time in his life where he had grown numb.

"Erik." She whispered again tip-toeing slowly to him. He looked up at her. She stopped. She had only seen that look on his face once before. A long time ago, on the roof of Opera Populaire, after they both had listened to Raoul and Christine sing their duet. Her heart was slowly bleeding, each drop of blood falling on her soul; turning it into nothing.

She gracefully went on her knees and hugged him. He clung onto her as if she would slip away like an angel, back into the heavens that she came from. They needed each other; to wipe away the many tears that danced down their faces. They both knew this was the end of it all. They knew they were being torn apart; their hearts that had once become one was now tearing into two pieces. Hope of somehow being together for eternity was now a lost illusion; somehow finding a way to marry each other and grow old together was now broken pieces that lay on the floor along with the rest of the broken pieces of Meg's dreams of becoming a Prima Ballerina, and Erik winning the heart of Christine.

That night they cried together, they cried for the world and its' cruelties, they cried for Meg's mother, and they cried for the love that they both shared. Neither of them let go of each other. Finally they both fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted from the day's events. But what would happen to poor Erik and Meg?

The next few days were the hardest days of both Erik's and Meg's lives. Meg's wedding dress had been delivered, the floweriest brought different bouquets of flowers for Meg to pick out and last minute changes were being made. The wedding was only a week away. Every night seemed to be the same for Erik and Meg. They would sneak out during the night and make love in the fields and then hold each other and begin to cry. It was the only way they could be together.

They avoided discussing the wedding or Damien's return to Paris. Madame Giry did not tell him about Erik and Meg and they were both very grateful. Meg felt like she was wearing a mask. During the day she put it on for Damien and at night she took it off for Erik. She did not dare tell Erik how scared she truly was or Damien how much she was in love with Erik. Meg was beginning to realize that she was not the girl she had been a few months ago. She had been sad and felt incomplete, but when Erik had somehow came back into her life she had smiled and felt complete. She was now a strong woman like her mother and not a timid girl who kept quiet.

For the first time in her life Meg had followed her heart. She had yelled at her mother and against her mother's wishes she still ran off during the night with Erik, not knowing her mother always watched them escape, from her window. "Do you ever think about the future?" Meg asked two days before the wedding, in the aftermath of their love making. They looked at each other for a few minutes.

Erik sighed, "All the time." He began to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"What do you see?" She asked eagerly. He saw how much this meant to her, it was as if her whole life depended on it.

"I see…you." He whispered into her ear. Erik still had hope that somehow Meg would be his. It was of course a false hope and empty dream, but he still depended on it, instead of facing it like a man. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "What do you see?" He asked her after their perfect kiss ended. She smiled at him, before kissing him again. "What do you see?" He asked again. She stood up and threw her night gown back on. She smiled a small, sad, smile and ran back to the house, leaving him there to wonder what her answer might have been.

The rest of the night Erik couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Meg. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't imagine going through the pain of loosing her all over again. It hurt too much. How he had survived the first time? He did not know. It seemed that destiny had stepped in; leading him back to Meg. He had heard Madame Giry tell her daughter the reason why she wanted her to marry soon and the reasons why she did not want her daughter marrying Erik. It would be unfair to Meg, to give up her light for his world of darkness. He already knew that they could never live a normal life and that was why Erik packed up all his belongings; leaving Meg with only a goodbye letter and his white, porcelain, mask that Meg had found five years ago.


	18. I Saw You

**A/N: I want to cry. This is my last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks to all who have been devoted to reading this from the beginning! I know some of you have been frustrated with me using songs from different movies, but I can't help it. I am no song writer. **

It was a day where people would join together to celebrate the beginning of Damien's and Meg's lives together. The wedding had been the talk of the season and everyone who was anyone had been invited. Though some did not approve of Damien marrying a ballerina, they could not resist Meg's glorious smile. She was smart, pretty, and kind. She seemed to almost be perfect, but no one knew the darker secrets of Meg Giry.

Now, Meg stood there in front of a mirror in the grand church, looking at her pale reflection. She had been a wreck since yesterday when she woke up to find the note and mask. Her heart had been shred into pieces and she felt like she was dead. Erik had written that he loved her with all his heart, but they could never be. It was a painful and long day and when Damien came to see his beautiful bride-to-be, he had not expected to see such a sight. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were swollen. Her whole face was red and she looked like she had lost the world. Madame Giry came up with the excuse that a dear cousin of Meg's had past away and that was why she was in the state she was.

"Meg." Her mother's reflection appeared. Meg turned around with the same look Madame Giry had seen when she was a child. That same look when her father died. It seemed to ask one of the simplest question yet the hardest to answer, "Why". Madame Giry walked up to her daughter and hugged her, trying to give her comfort.

"Why, Mama?" She began to cry, the tears seemed to be endless. "Why did he do this to me? Why didn't he say goodbye." Her sadness began to grow into anger. She pulled away from her mother. "Why! Why couldn't he face me like a man! Stupid coward!" Meg ran back into her mother's arms sobbing. Madame Giry tried to calm her daughter down, but it was hopeless. Her daughter's heart was broken ironically by the man who once believed no one would ever love him.

"Meg. You need to be strong. There is a man down there who is in love with you. He will give you the world if you ask for it. Don't give up on life, Meg. Erik has never been good at saying goodbyes. It was the only way he could do it without seeing you like this. He loves you Meg, I know it, but he wants you to live a life of freedom. He can't give that to you. He will never be comfortable around people. He will never be able to take you out and take you traveling with out worrying that someone will always be there looking for him. And think about the children you will have in the future. Every time you tell him you are with a child, he'll be scared Meg. He'll be scared of his children looking like him."

"-But I love him, Mama. I don't care what my children will look like. I will love them and him always." Meg interrupted.

"But you're not Erik, Meg. He will be scared and as many times you tell him that you love him and don't care, there will always be doubt. Look at what happen with Christine. He gave all his hope and love to her and had it thrown back at him." More tears streamed down Meg's face. The hard, cold, truth was more than she could bear. "I know these words are cruel, but they are the truth and you must accept them."

Madame Giry left Meg alone to think about the words that were spoken. _How could this be happening?_ She wondered. Now Meg understood what Christine had must gone through. Deciding which man to choose and never knowing if you made the right decision.

Meg wiped away the tears that were mercilessly reminding her of what she was loosing. She knew once she said, "I do", she would belong to Damien for the rest of her days. But her heart and soul would forever belong to Erik. Even if he had left her here to face this obstacle on her own.

She now understood that Erik had not done this to break her heart, but to help her reach the next step in her life. She smiled and then laughed. "Oh Erik, I should have known." Meg walked over to the mirror, hopelessly wishing that Erik would somehow appear behind it. She wiped away the last fallen tears and flattened out the wrinkles on her sparkling, white, wedding dress. She only hoped that they would all think she had been crying tears of joy.

Meg Giry, soon to be Countess Marguerite Michel, started to walk towards the door. She tried not to think about him, but he would always be there haunting her head. Her hand was about to turn the handle when suddenly a gust of wind, blew open the windows. She turned around surprised and hoping it was Erik. There was no one. _My mind is playing tricks on my already wrecked nerves. _She hurried over to the window, peering out to make sure it was nothing, but the wind. She sighed. "Oh well, this is it."

_Come what may_

She sang quietly. Meg turned around to run into a very familiar, muscular, chest. She looked up to find a black, mask scorching her soul. "Erik." She could barely manage to say.

"Meg, I-" She kissed him hard on the lips, not wanting to let go. He pulled her against him, wishing that their clothes did not separate them. He wanted to make love to her right there, but knew they couldn't. She pulled away, taking off the mask and kissing him all over his face.

"Oh Erik…" She kissed him again. "I thought I would never see you again." She kissed him again on the lips. "Don't ever do this to me again, please Erik. I beg you." He looked down upon her. Her pleading eyes that held so much love and pain searching his eyes for something he could not offer. He then pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "I saw you, Erik. I saw you. You are my future." She whispered into his neck.

Erik knew he shouldn't have come back, but he had to. He had to see her one last time. He knew Meg would forever belong to him. He knew Meg would be Damien's legally, but not by heart and soul. "I love you, Meg."

She looked up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. She knew what he was doing. "No!" She tried pushing away from him, but he held onto her. "Don't do this! Don't you dare say goodbye like this." The tears once again poured out like a broken dam. "Anywhere you go Erik, I'll go too. Please." She pleaded desperately.

_Come what may_

He sung. Meg bowed her head. She had been defeated. No matter how much begging she did, he would not let her come with him. She lowered her eyes, not being able to look at him.

_Come what may_

She whispered. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I will love you, till the end of…," he had to take a deep breath before finishing, "time." She kissed him one last time, to remind him that she would be his far longer than forever.

"I love you, Erik, no matter what." She whispered. He nodded. Meg wiped away the tears once again, fixed her hair, smooth out the wrinkles and began to walk towards the door. She turned around and smiled a sad smile. Her hands shaking, Meg reached for the door knob when Madame Giry came bustling in before she could reach it. "Meg, it is time." Meg turned around to find Erik gone.

"Of course, Mama." She said dutifully. Meg walked out the door, not turning around, hating that room more than anything, but Madame Giry stayed behind. "She loves you Erik. More than you will ever know." Madame Giry whispered to no one. Finally the door closed, leaving Erik to cry in the shadows.

The organ began to play the melodious music. People smiled at the beautiful bride. She looked like an angel. They all saw her crying tears of joy, but only Meg knew that they were tears from her heart and soul, weeping for the man who had changed her world forever. Damien smiled proudly of his beloved. He had to hold back the tears, he loved her so much. He would stay faithful to her for as long as he lived, knowing that Meg would always be his only one and that no other woman would replace her. He knew that it was destiny that brought him to this day. And when she looked up and smiled at him, his heart leaped.

Damien said his vows, smiling the entire time. Meg was at the point to say, "I do", when the doors burst open. Everyone turned their heads to see a man in a mask watching them on a black horse, before galloping away. Meg closed her eyes and said, "I do." And it seemed almost like magic the doors closed.

**A/N: Not what you expected, huh? I know, I know, I'm mean, but hey it's different from other stories right? Don't forget I still have the epilogue to do.**


	19. Epilouge: A Ballerina's Tale

**A/N: Ok this is it. Now remember this story is supposed to be told like it is from a book. You know "A Ballerina's Tale" the whole title and prologue. I hope this somehow makes since. By the way it is suppose to be in second person. Once again I thank you for reading this. This story meant something special to me and I hope it was the same for you. **

"Damien, I love you." Those were your last words Meg, you would ever speak again. They were words that would touch any man's heart, young or old. They were words that made me cry. You will always be my one and only love. I remember when I had first laid eyes on you. We were both young. You were small, pretty and were still training to become a ballerina.

When I had return to Paris at the age of twenty-eight I did not expect to see you ever again, but there you were once again dancing like the angel that I remembered. I knew I would never have your love. For what angel would lay their eyes on me. I was like any other man, but with a title. When you accepted my proposal, I swear all of Paris could have heard me.

Though you seemed happy throughout the years of our marriage, I later found out you were wearing a mask; a mask that hid the deeper parts of your heart that I wouldn't learn about till after our marriage; a part of your heart that I yearn for to this very day. I know now that I will never have it, but will forever belong to him.

You had been faithful throughout our marriage. Our children were your first priority. You have given me three boys and two girls. Our first daughter was named after your deceased mother, Antoinette Giry. You adored all of our children and they adored you. You would tell stories of being a ballerina to the girls and to our boys, the stories of the Phantom of the Opera. Those were the children's favorite story and it was the same for you. You told the stories with such admiration, that your eyes would gleam. I had only seen you like this a few times besides telling the stories. The first time was when I surprised you by taking you to England on our honeymoon. Not knowing at the time what was in store for me. The second was when you gave me an heir and the rest of our beautiful and accomplished children after that.

Our honeymoon wasn't the most pleasant honeymoon that I knew other young newlyweds had. Ours was more emotional, deeper. I remember every word you spoke, every tear that came out of your eyes. I couldn't look away when you told me the story of you and Erik. I was afraid if I looked away, I would miss something. When you told me that you were no longer a virgin, I wanted to kill the man who had done this to you. But when you told me you gave your body to him willingly I almost lost it; especially after you told me it was to the man who had been staying with you. And when you told me you were with a child it broke my heart. For many years I hated him. You begged and beg to keep the child and finally I gave in; for how could I ignore your eyes that are still in my dreams. I was not surprised when it was boy. You named him Erik Michel with no middle name.

We raised him like any other child, loving him the same. At first I wanted nothing to do with him, but I knew that I could not hate him; for he was just an innocent child that you loved so much. He grew up to be a famous composer like his real father and he married a young countess who you loved like she was another one of our daughters. For some reason you forbid me to tell Erik of the son that he had, for as long as you lived. I wanted to know why, but I knew that by telling Erik he would have to come back into your life which I knew would cause you too much grief.

At the time I did not understand the love you shared with him. A love that was far stronger than our love would ever be. I should have recognized the change in you when he came into our lives. I wish I could say 'our happy lives', but it would be lie. For you were not happy. You didn't have that gleam in your eye that seemed to return when Erik returned. Though I was hurt by the betrayal, I was happy, for you my sweet, Little Meg, had the courage to face me with the truth. You sacrificed your own heart, to give me happiness.

Though you never knew it, I had contacted Erik over the years; finding more and more parts of the story that you wanted to keep hidden from me. At first, he didn't write back. I was afraid that he would never, because I knew that he hated me as much as I did with him. And when I finally got a packaged, that told ever detail of how it all started, I respected him; for what man would put aside his anger and do something for a man he hated. I knew he wasn't doing this for me, but for you, Meg. To this very day I have the letters he sent me. Even the one that made me cry so hard, my maids came in to check on me.

You had seen Erik for the very last time in your life on the day of the auction at Opera Populaire. You had been there to see what memories you would like to leave behind for our children. You then had found Erik sitting in box five looking out at what was now his trademark. Erik wrote me a letter, my dear, telling me about what happen after we all saw him gallop off. This is what he wrote:

_Dear Monsieur Michel,_

_This letter that you are reading is the last letter you will ever read from me. I have made my peace with you and the ghost of my past. Meg loved you. I know she did. Once upon a time I asked her if she loved you. Her very words were, "Yes. Yes, I do love him." Though they pained me at the time, I knew Meg's words were true. Now that I have told you about both Meg and I, I feel the need to tell you about this mysterious stranger who had as you once said "captured her heart". _

_After Meg married you, I went back to drinking and whores. I knew Meg would be ashamed of me, but I didn't care anymore. I had lost her to you. A few years later I left Paris, what I thought at the time for good. I went to America and was the manager of a small theatre in New York. I was very successful and soon opened up a bigger theatre that turned out to be even more successful. _

_It was my fifth year living in New York, when I somehow fallen in love with a singer. Her name was Rose Adams. She was beautiful with blonde hair that would always remind me of Meg. She was sweet, kind, and loving. She did not run from my face, but accepted it as it was. She and I had three children; two boys and one girl. They all luckily did not share my deformity. _

_I often wonder what my life would have been like if I had let Meg come with me. What would have happen if she chose me instead? I loved her more than anything, even if I fallen in love with another. But Meg and I will always share a kind of love that no one will ever share with me. It was or still is a love that will last a life time and beyond. _

_When I heard about the auction in Paris, I knew I had to go. It was time for me to make peace with the building that I had known since I was just a boy. So I went to the auction and there she was, prettier than ever. She was still the beautiful girl that I had fallen in love with many years ago. I watched her as she fought to keep the music box, but finally she gave in to the Vicomte de Chagny. When the auctioneer made the mistake of calling her "Madame Giry", I laughed, for she did look just like her mother. _

_I watched as she won a few items that to others seemed like nothing, but meant the world to her. She had won ballerina's slippers that I believed had belonged to her and a few of her mother's things that she had thought perished in the fire. There were other things that my old mind can not remember, but the way her face looked when she watched as the chandelier once again took its former place above the once red velvet chairs, I knew she was remembering all that happen. _

_I had watched her leave with the Vicomte, thinking that she had left for good, but when she appeared in the doorway of my old seat in Box Five, my heart yearned for her. She had just stared at me and then smiled. I could see the want in her eyes, but she refused to give in to her own desires. She then reached into her coat and pulled out the mask. I looked at her in shock and confusion. She laid it on my lap, softly touched my hand, and left, but not before I saw the single tear slide down her cheek. _

_If you go today to the grave of your beloved wife, Countess Marguerite Michel, you will find the mask that she returned to me a year ago and her necklace with a cross on it. I never told you that on the day of your wedding she took it off her neck and placed it in my hand. That was a detail I wanted to keep secret, but I could not bring myself to hide it anymore. I never showed my wife, but I believe she once found it, but did not say a word. _

_I am sorry to say that I will not be able to read your book, for how can I? It is all filled with memories that were so hard for me to even write down. I thank you for giving me the chance to tell my story. I know hearing our story was painful for you, but I think this gave you a chance to understand Meg more than ever. Like Meg once said_,_ "life is unfair, Erik, life is cruel yet somehow sweet". Dreams had been shattered, hearts had been broken and I lost the woman I loved with all my heart, but she had taught me that we must move on._

_From the man who Meg touched his heart forever,_

_Erik _

As I write this letter Erik wrote, I cry. You meant the world to him and I know he meant the world to you. Though your heart will always belong to him, I will still always love you. You have touched the lives of two men who would willingly give you the world if you ever asked of it. It has taken me a long time to write this story, but I know that the world should hear it. The world needs it. Your story will go down in history and our children's children and their children will know it by heart. This, my love is to you; A Ballerina's Tale.

_The End_


End file.
